Natsu's Secret Past
by Shay1819
Summary: The entire guild is worried about Natsu doing so many jobs alone, and acting adult for a change. On a wet day they find out that Natsu is hiding something. A secret past which has caught up to him. He reveals that a certain someone is coming back to live with him. He is going to have to change and be more responsible. Soon she will arrive and his whole world will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Natsu's Secret Past!"

*I do not own any of the Fairy tail characters or anything related to it*

It was gloomy night in Magnolia, harsh rain was storming the wild city. The streets consisted of wet people running to find cover. A street light flickering and dying out, causing darkness to fill the street. But just up ahead was a roaring guild full of light and happiness. In there you found people bickering, drinking, working, partying, eating, all sorts of ing's really. There was a certain blonde sitting on a comfy chair with a book and blanket off to the side. Hanging to every word she found the little world in her hands to be fascinating. She wasn't even in the same room as the others.

The barmaid Mirajane was giving out motherly smile to her little sister and Erza. "Wow look at Lucy she must be reading something interesting to have been so invested in her book with all this commotion around her".

"Yeah she looks just like a little girl reading a fairy tale" Erza said causing the trio to laugh.

Off to the other side of the room were the three exceeds talking about the members of Fairy tail who were living life like there was no tomorrow. Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Nab and Max were having a drinking competition. Gray was trying to get Juvia off of him. Gajeel was with Levy arguing how boring books were, Jet and Droy were arm wrestling, Elfman was chatting up with Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen about being the manliest one. Romeo and Levy were chowing down the Cheesecake that was left over from Erza's 7th one that day. Gildarts who had returned to visit his daughter was drunk with Laxus and Makarov. And a certain pink haired mage was snoring off in a corner. When suddenly….

"Man this rain is driving me nuts!" Gray inspired around the guild the most obvious of conversations,

"Yeah and Salamander here has been snoring like a log driving me nuts!" Gajeel continued,

"Leave him be boys!" Erza yelled from the bar"He's been doing non-stop jobs for the past three weeks".

"You know come to think of it why has he been doing so many jobs lately, and that to by himself! He usually does most of his jobs Lucy or you guys" Lisanna inquired next to Erza.

"I don't know hasn't told me anything" Gray replied closing in on the conversation as the guild resumed what they were doing before Gray and Gajeel had started this commotion. Then Happy flew over to Lisanna stopping under her hand as she petted the blue furball.

"Yeah you now he hasn't told me why either" Happy said butting in.

"Really I thought always told you everything" Mira replied.

"No, when I asked he just said it's a surprise" Happy replied.

"That's odd" the scarlet mage pondered with her peers.

"Maybe LuLu knows" Levy said coming next to Gajeel who held his chin in his hand as he thought the reasons why Salamander did what he did.

"Good idea" Gray said "Hey Lucy" but the blonde did not budge from her little world.

"LUCY!" the group yelled.

"Ah! What can't you guys see I am reading here!" Lucy replied

"We know we were just wondering if you knew why Natsu was taking so many jobs" Levy asked the upset blonde.

"I don't know, he asked me to tag along but he was doing so many, and back to back nonetheless I had to decline" Lucy replied.

"Wow! Now I am starting to worry!" Mira said to the group while looking for the pinkette who had disappeared from his favorite napping spot. "What! Where did he go?!"

Everybody turned around to look for him and Gray yelled "What, I just saw him where did flame brain disappear to?"

Mira then called Gildarts, who was sitting on the bar right next to where Natsu was sleeping a moment ago "Gildarts did you see Natsu just now?"

"Huh? Yeah? No? Wait what?" he replied drunk.

"Ugh you're drunk old man!" Laxus called him out struggling to stand up. It turns out the two strongest wizards in fairy tail had also had a drinking competition with the Guild's Master.

"He is in the showers Mira!" Gramps said still sober than the two strongest.

"He said he was tired from napping so now he's gonna go take a shower to relieve the fatigue"

"Oh!" the bunch replied,

"Why are you guys so worried about Natsu?" he inquired his children.

"Well you see master" Erza started "Ever since we got back from the Grand Magic Games he's been working back to back jobs without us, and he hasn't even told happy why?"

"Oh yes! I was worried to apparently in the jobs he had taken recently were really high paying jobs, where he did a lot of the fighting and apparently he hasn't destroyed much either, thus I haven't heard from the magic council about him since. So I approached him, apparently he said that he wanted to buy the nearby land around his home something about making his house bigger and getting proper furniture, said someone was coming to live with him and he needed to make his place more "liveable"" at this the guild took a turn to shock they couldn't imagine there dense pinkette to actually do something normal for once. Even Lucy had put down her book to find more about this.

"Who's coming happy?" Lisanna asked the blue furball still under her arm.

"I don't know he hasn't told me yet, all he said it's a surprise" he replied with an upset town disappointing the rest.

"Aww come on Gramps! I told you to keep it a secret till she arrives!" a familiar voice yelled from the entrance and exit of the guild showers which were conveniently placed by the pool.

"Natsu!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Oops!" the tiny old man said with a hiccup.

"Whoa Natsu got a girlfriend!" someone yelled "Is it you Lucy are you finally moving in with him" rumors started which Lucy loudly denied with having a part in any of this she was as shocked as the rest.

"So Natsu who's coming to live with you?" Lisanna asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh well, I wanted to keep it a surprise but since Gramps ruined it" the teen said walking closer to the bunch topless, drying his hair with a towel and sitting down on the bar stool next to Lisanna.

Everyone closed in trying to listen to the young boy with eagerness, "But before I can tell you about her you guys need to know about him!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Just tell us already" Charle yelled with anticipation sitting down next to Wendy and Romeo who had turned their attention to the Pinkette's story.

"Did Gramps tell you how he found me in the forest after Igneel disappeared?" he asked with getting nods in return "Well the truth is he didn't find me right a way, he found me a 8 months after Igneel's disappearance"

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

"After Igneel left, I looked everywhere, visited the nearby towns, villages but I couldn't find him, and I walked for days, no weeks, when I found the Ancient City of Guardians!" Natsu narrated

A younger version of the pinkette stood firm on a hilltop overlooking the giant city, a large tower stood to the East of it, where he saw a large bird fly, which filled his eyes with hope, thinking it was Igneel. But suddenly his vision started to get blurry and he fell to his knees. His gaze turning to the large birds who was flying towards him, "Igneel!" he scorned out but barely any voice came. The boy collapsed changing his vision to the ground. He started going in and out of his subconsious trying to stay awake to meet his adopted father but when the figure came close it was not Igneel rather a large Gryphon who when came close transformed into a young built man. That man came to his knees next to Natsu, held his head in his lap giving him water out of his leather bottle. Still Natsu barely gave any response. Natsu kept going in and out witnessing the large houses beneath him as the man flew him back to the top of the tower, where he finally went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to be lying in the silver bedroom, with a chandelier hanging above his room gave him notice of it's elegance. Suddenly Natsu found that he was very comfortable wherever he was. He found himself outside the room a few minutes later trying to explore the strange land. He walked down the stairs and found a large amount of commotion. To his left was a dining table filled with people surrounding it, eating, bickering, drinking, as if there was no tomorrow.

"So you're awake" a soft and gentle voice spoke from behind. Natsu turned around to find his savior a silver haired man with light red mascara around his blue eyes, he was tall and respected. Because when he spoke the room had gotten silent. He came down to Natsu's eye level "My name is Damien I found you on Journey hill overlooking us, you were about to pass out of hunger and fatigueness I suggest you eat up and save your strength for you have a lot to tell us about that peculiar fire inside you". The man spoke to Natsu who was invited later by the hungry men of the table.

They sat him down and gave him plenty of food to eat, which he chowed down in the matter of minutes. He found another boy across him offering a plate full of veggies. The brunette boy with dark brown eyes spoke in his childish manner "You're going to need their strength".

Natsu quietly took the veggies and ate them, even though they did not taste as well he knew he could use whatever he got. Once they were done eating, Damien led them to the living room where he took Natsu in his lap so he could narrate his story. Which he did hesitantly and came to a sad ending.

"Oh so you are the fire dragon slayer, I should've guessed" he smiled to Natsu.

"Wait you know about me?" Natsu replied.

"Lets just say I knew Igneel, he was a dear friend only dragon who defeated me, he is the king of fire dragons of course. Let me tell you one more thing, even though you might think that Igneel has gone you should know that he is always with you in here" He said pointing to his heart "And one day he will come back to help you and you will be reunited".

With that Natsu gave them his biggest smile, which cheered the bunch including the young boy who was paying attention to every word that had been spoken by the new duo.

Soon after they were done narrating Natsu found himself again with Damien and the young boy who were being led to the top of the tower.

"Psst!" the boy spoke out. "I'm Sarune nice to meet you!"

"Hi I'm Natsu, nice to meet you too" he said back to the young boy smiling.

Damien interrupted the two new friends "Natsu, you must be wondering what's going on, let me tell you, You are in the Guardian City of Magic, in the tower of the Guardians!" he said opening the doors to a windy ledge overlooking the magnificent city, chirping with hope and light. The city roared full of people happily bartering, fighting, living!"In this city we are the Guardians we look over the entire world of magic. We hide in the shadows and try to save the world from calamities. This city is our home, we the guardians were the first ones to learn how to use Magic, we then went out and spread this knowledge now every being knows it so we protect it. We are the Guardians of Magic!

Natsu looked with wide eyes and heard the adult with clear ears. He looked at the entire city with amazement and found the chill in his spine which shivered his entire body with excitement. He found himself looking at the boy next to him who was displaying a large smirk.

Damien turned around to find himself placing his hands on Sarune's shoulders "Sarune here is training to be the next hea Guardian and replace me, and as guardians it's our responsibility to stay in the shadows so outside this city we are just regular workers, you got that?"

"Yeah!" the young boy cheered.

 _ **~ Flashback end ~**_

Everybody back at the guild was at their utmost silence even Gildarts who had returned to normal soberness found the story intriguing.

"I am sorry I never told you guys, they made me promise" he said to all of the guild.

"What happened next!" Lucy asked in eagerness which the Guild complied with.

"I lived with them for eight months in which I met dozens of new people, I even asked if I could become a guardian with Sarune who became my first best friend but Damien said that Igneel wanted me to go down another path when he trained me so I never joined them. But the short amount of time that I spent there were some of my happiest. I even met this beautiful pink haired girl Elaine!" he continued "She was one of the most beautiful girl I ever met, and Sarune was in love with her! You wouldn't believe how nervous he got around her, anyways for eight months I lived there when I decided to leave and look for Igneel. Damien took me back to where Igneel had raised me where I met Gramps and found you guys. I never heard from them again until two weeks ago, apparently since we were gone I had missed the letter but it came back when the news of our return got out, 6 years ago the city was destroyed in a massive attack led by some big monster. One of Zeref's minions but it turns out the Guardians took them out. But with heavy cost every single one of them died and were buried, but one survived!" Natsu said turning back to the guild.

"Aww I am so sorry Natsu" Mira said with others looking at him with sympathetic looks on their face.

"Oh no it's fine they died doing their duty and plus Sarune said in the letter that he didn't want me to cry if he got the news"

"So it was he who survived?" Erza asked.

"No he became the head Guardian so he had to lead them into battle, where he died killing the monster but his daughter survived, her mother Elaine died protecting her and now Madelaine and upon their death I was named her god-father, but since I was gone she was living in an orphanage in Crocus, when got word I asked the Orphanage's headmaster to drop her off here in one month so I can get everything ready" he said, the whole guild looked at him shocked.

They all started yelling at for being an idiot and not going to pick her up at the Orphanage, yet most were concerned about him, how he was going to handle taking care of a little girl all on his own. When Natsu got up and yelled "ENOUGH! I am not letting my first best friend's daughter to live without a family when I am still here, she is going to be under my care now and I will take care of her, none of you can stop me according to the laws I am above age to take care of a child even though we spent the last seven in Tenrou".

Hearing that Makarov got up from his seat on the bar and found his way towards Natsu who was standing by Lisanna and Levy, "Natsu my boy, the path you have chosen for yourself is going to be hard and beautiful, you are going to go through times but don't worry cause you have your family with you, Fairy Tail always takes care of their own, and if she's your god-daughter then she is a member of our family and no one can change that. Always remember we have your back if you ever need anything!"

"Thanks Gramps I needed that!" Natsu said back

Erza came upto him and said "And we will help you with get ready for Madelaine's arrival!"

To which the whole guild yelled "Yeah!"

Well that's chapter 1 guys! I know I kinda rushed the flashback but I am going to do a lot of flashbacks later on when Natsu tells his stories to the young girl. This is my first Fanfic so it will be great if you guys can give some honest reviews and also appreciate it if you can let me know If you think I should continue this, I will add a lot of Natsu x someone later on when I decide on who. This series will take a deep and wild turn if you think I missed something or should add something please let me know and I will do my best.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, It looks like a lot of people are interested in this so I am gonna continue writing. Also don't forget to write an suggestions in the review column, I am open to anything really, I am making it up as I go along so I hope you guys enjoy my Imagination.**

 **ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 2 -

It has been a week since the long rainy night when Fairy Tail learned about the arrival of their new member. The whole guild was gathered around Natsu's home at the edge of the forest. Everyone looked beat to death probably because Erza had been riding their backs into finishing the renovation. Lisanna and Mirajane were handing out drinks to everyone. Gajeel was eating metal right by Pantherlily and Levy. Juvia was staring at Gray who was talking to Lucy about how Natsu was going to screw this up. Erza was in her construction drill sergeant outfit eating her strawberry cheesecake. Gildarts decided it was best if he stay out of it thinking he would probably destroy the house rather then help build it. Makarov and Laxus weren't there either for some odd reason. Happy and Charle were right by the Cherry blossom tree eating their supper with Wendy and Romeo. Happy had failed yet again in gifting Charle a raw fish. The only one who wasn't outside eating, or building was Natsu.

"Anybody see Natsu?" Lucy asked the group surrounding her waiting for an answer.

"I think I saw him with Gildarts while on my way here" Cana replied getting her head out of another barrel next to Macao and Wakaba.

"Flame-brain better not be kicking back while we do all this hard work!" Gray yelled out in his undies.

"Clothes Gray!" Cana Replied

"Not again!"

AT GILDART'S PLACE

"Natsu what I'm about to tell you might be the most important thing I have ever said to anybody" Gildarts said sitting next to his fireplace in his brown robe next to Natsu who was chowing down on a smoked fish. "I have never been the best of father's running around like I always do, going on quests for long periods of time, getting myself in dangerous situation, hell sometimes I think if I had stuck around I might have seen some of Cana's childhood. Being a wizard is tough when someone is relying on you, Natsu this little girl has lost everything precious to her in her life, and now you are going to assume a far more important role in her life than any. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"That you're a terrible dad yeah!" Natsu replied with his mouth full.

"That's not all idiot!" Gildarts replied

Natsu gulped down the last of his fish and wiped his face as he got up catching Gildarts eyes, "Yeah I know what you're saying, I need to be more careful now, and more responsible, can't spend all my money on food, and I have to stay safe and alive so I can keep her alive and happy. Erza already gave me the lecture with Gramps so don't worry I think I got this!"

"And one more thing, you have Fairy Tail to help you with anything you need but I suggest it might be time to get married. I know it may look sudden but it's necessary, you see Natsu every family needs a womanly touch. The little girl will need mother no matter how much you care for her" Gildarts said shocking Natsu.

"But what about all the girls at Fairy Tail can't they just you know be all mother like, I am still too young to get married!" he said with pink cheeks as if he was embarrassed or shy.

"Sure but a mother is different, a mother has a certain warmth that no stranger can provide. To her we are all strangers but if she has a family that she can tell all her little secrets and desires and get all the love from then she will have normal childhood. Just think how much you want to see Igneel. She will want to see her mother too you know"

"I guess you're right, I'll think about it, but we should get going she will be arriving soon!" the pinkette replied halfway to the door.

"Where is she coming the guild, or your home?" Gildarts asked killing the flame in his fireplace.

"The guild, the lady who's bringing her over will find the guild easier than my home, I've told everybody to be sane as possible don't wanna give them a bad impression now do we?" Natsu replied as they both headed out towards the guild.

Two hours later…

Everybody was at the guild sitting in their usual places but today nobody had drinks in their hands. For which Cana was complaining but Master had forbidden anyone to drink till their new family member hadn't arrived. Natsu was sitting on the barstool next to lucy staring at Happy who was happily eating his fish. He patted his head which caused Happy to glance at Natsu with admiration.

"You ready buddy?" Natsu asked Happy who replied with,

"Can't wait buddy!" Lucy looked at Natsu with a concerned look in her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him but was cut off by Gray who came up behind her

"Hey Natsu when is she gonna get here man! Are you sure she's coming today"

"Yeah I am sure see!" he said pulling out a letter and handing it to Gray, who took a read and asked,

"Well then where is she?" he asked.

"Patience Gray, they probably have a lot of luggage with them" Erza said coming up to them out of nowhere.

"Yeah" Natsu replied turning back to Happy who was on his second fish.

Gray and Erza sat down on opposite end of their teammates and ordered themselves a few pop drinks as they sat in wait. Lucy looking back at her ice tea was wondering how to ask Natsu. And she was about to start again when she was cut off again by Gramps who had gotten on the second floor calling everybody for their attention.

"My children I have an announcement to make," everybody turned to their dear Master as he started to speak "Natsu! It has been long overdue but I guess it's time, you have proven yourself in battle but now you must prove yourself in your home assuming the responsibility of a parent, and my children do not think that I am just helping Natsu because he is starting a new chapter in his life, no, I am giving this to him because he deserves this" everybody was staring at Gramps in utter silence waiting for what he was saying next. Natsu and his group had gotten up to see what he was receiving, excited he thought he was going to get a lot of money but boy he was wrong.

"Natsu! From today you have promoted to S-class! This doesn't mean I want you to go on dangerous Quests, but I want you to be more careful! You have been given a privilege very few get. And one more thing, now that you have become S-class you will need to control yourself more, If I get another complain about you destroying property I am going to bump you down to B class and you will never again become an S-class got that!"

Everybody was shocked, except Natsu and Happy who were now dancing around, getting ready to party!

"YEAH BABY! S-CLASS! Take that Gray! I am an S-class wizard before you that means I am stronger than all of you!" as Natsu yelled at Gray. Both Gray and Gajeel were depressed state of shock on their knees, as if they had lost a huge battle or lost something very important to them.

Then suddenly a knock came upon the guild doors. Everybody turned around in surprise. It seems as if everybody had forgotten that someone was coming!

The Guild doors opened and a bright ray of sunshine entered. In the middle of the shining sunlight stood a woman in her 80's probably as old as Porlyusica.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" the old woman asked, Erza went up to the old lady with Natsu right beside her.

"Yes this is the Fairy Tail guild hall how may I help you?" Erza replied in her knightly way.

"I am looking for a Natsu Dragneel?" she asked,

"That would be me" Natsu said raising his hand in the air while rubbing the back of his head and a classic smile.

"Ah! Mr. Dragneel you're younger than I thought you would be!" she said with a smile and a small tilt of her head. She was wearing a blue gown, that looked like it was being stretched from behind.

"Yeah, I work out a lot" Natsu replied idiotically.

A small pink head popped out from behind. The little girl was maybe a little taller then Asuka. The old lady put her hand behind the little girl pulling her next to her so she would stop pulling on her dress. She was a tiny little creature with nice pink hair coming down just a little bit under her neck. She wore a white angel like dress with white shoes and a pink necklace around her neck.

"I am the headmaster of the Crocus Orphanage" She said looking at Natsu who was now gazing into the shy little girls beautiful blue eyes.

Natsu squatted down to the little girl's height and said "Then you must be Madelaine!" To which the little girl gave a small nod. Natsu had spoken with the softest voice he could muster, because Erza almost got a little teary eyed looking at Natsu. "Do you wanna know how I know that?" he asked to the little girl who just blinked in the wonder.

"You're eyes remind me of your mother" he said again with a soft whisper, "You are every bit as beautiful as her maybe even more" he ended with a smile.

She gave the most cutest smile to the duo. Her smile made Natsu feel alive again, he achieved that look on his face as if his heart had finally started beating. He wanted to live for her, fight for her, cook for her, die… for her"

"So is this where you live?" the old lady asked.

"No this is my guild, and I wanted Madelaine to meet her new family" he replied happily.

"If you don't mind can I see where you live? I don't want to leave her without seeing where she will live" she asked with a concerned look as if she wasn't sure if Natsu could take care of her.

"Sure but why don't you come in first and meet the guild you must be tired?" Erza replied.

"Yes that we are!" the old lady said in an excited tone, "So tell me girl are you in love with this fella"

"What?!" Erza replied with a face redder than her hair. "No we're just teammates!" a flustered answer was delivered.

"Oh alrighty then" the old lady replied with a smile. Erza turned to the side to allow the two come in.

"Come on" Natsu said holding out his hand to the little pinkette. She hesitated holding out her hand and pulling back. But she looked up to the old lady who gave a pleasant nod, which motivated her to let go of the old lady and hold on to Natsu's hand.

The four entered to a silent guild, waiting for an introduction, everybody was standing and the Master had found his way to the front.

"Guys!" Natsu shouted "This is Madelaine! Madelaine this is my family, no our family FAIRY TAIL" she looked at the giant people with a wondrous face. She got a little shy, and hid behind Natsu. Who just gave her smile and said "Don't be shy, I am here now!"

 **So guys what do you think? Did I do good by you, please don't forget to comment this is for you after all. And like I said Before suggestions are very welcomed here. Some people have been wondering if this is a Nalu story. Well to be honest I am leaning towards you guys for that. Do you want this to be NaLu or Natza. I actually want to add a wedding chapter to this so please give me your input on my output! THX! See ya in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, first of all let me start with saying thx for all the Input you guys have been giving me its great. I have taken all of your suggestion and molded an idea for this story. I am going to wait a bit more to actually confirm if its a Nalu or Natza. I want to get more votes in if i can but it will be between those two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 -

"It's been only a couple hours since little Madelaine's arrival and she is looking so much better than she did back at the orphanage" the old orphanage master said to the old fellow sitting next to her by the bar holding a wooden cane in his lap.

"You shouldn't worry, Fairy Tail has been a home and family to many orphans. Even Natsu himself is an orphan" the old guild master replied while looking at the young Pinkette introducing a younger pinkette to the guild. Madelaine had a big smile on her face, as if she had been a part of this family since she was born. She whizzed past the old lady following Asuka the other child of Fairy Tail.

The entire guild watched the little ones playing around and rejoiced in happiness.

"Hey Natsu, Gray!" Macao called out "Remember when you two use to run around when you were their age!"

"Yeah but they were trying to kill each other!" Wakaba interrupted. Which had the whole guild burst around laughing at the duo. Who started blaming each other for the fights when erza reminded them of how much she beat them!

"Natsu my boy!" Makarov called out to get his attention "Shouldn't you take Madelaine home now, she must be tired from journey from Crocus"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your home too" the old lady next to him said getting up.

Natsu, Happy, Madelaine and the old lady headed towards Natsu's home. Even Happy was excited to see how much his home had changed. As Happy started flying a little ahead Madelaine started to chase the little bugger who flew around her slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Careful Madelaine!" the old lady reminded her.

"Don't worry, Happy will make sure she doesn't hurt herself" Natsu said turning to her as they head towards the outer parts of Magnolia. Fairy Tail faded away as they got closer to their home.

"I can't believe I saw cat fly, I guess now I have seen everything" the old lady said walking slowly behind with Natsu.

"Actually Happy is an Exceed from a world called Edolas, I found him when he was just an egg, I guess you can say he was my first child!" Natsu said sounding parent like.

"I am sure you will be a great guardian to young Madelaine" she replied "But I am a little worried" she continued.

"Why?" Natsu asked "Is it because I am still so young?"

"No it's not that, I can see that you have been through some tough times in your life, you have witnessed the pains of life and death but you are a wizard after all" she replied.

He stared at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about, _what could he do to make her worries go away_ , he thought to himself.

"You are a wizard, for which you will have to take on quests and do odd and tough jobs to get by in life. To earn some money so you can take care of your little family. But what is going to happen if something happens to you? Madelaine has already suffered the loss of so many loved ones. And now she is in a strange new world-" Natsu cut her off at this point,

"Life of a mage is tough but don't forget that I am Natsu Dragneel the son of a dragon, I won't let Madelaine be hurt in any way. I will make sure that she has everything that I never did. She will have a family and every ounce of my love. She is not alone in this world, not anymore!" Natsu remarked at the old lady making his promise.

"And what about a mother?" the old lady asked,

"What about a mother?" natsu asked,

"When you go on your jobs, you aren't planning on leaving Madelaine with the blue cat or taking her with you are you?" she looked at him with eyes completely wide.

"No of course not, I am going to have some of my friends at Fairy Tail babysit for the time I am gone, don't worry I have saved a bit of money so I won't be taking any jobs till Madelaine is fully settled in" He replied to her.

"But she will still need a mother, you know"

"Yeah I get what you're saying, the love of a mother is not something someone can easily give"

"Absolutely, when I first saw you I thought you and the red haired woman were married so I wasn't so worried but now I am not so sure" to that Natsu's cheek were a little pink.

"Erza is a powerful wizard and someone who would make a great mother someday, heck I even wondered once what it would be like but she is in love with someone else and I can't do much about that. There is Lucy but she's just weird I doubt she would want to be a mother so early in age." he replied

"Hmmm" the old lady said going into thought.

"But I think whoever I marry, will have to prove that she is capable and willing to be a good mom to Madelaine, and I will marry someone, I won't keep Madelaine empty of a mother's love for too long that I promise." Natsu replied

"Agreed then, don't forget to invite me to your wedding!" the old lady replied with a smile.

"Look We're here!" Happy cried out.

Before them stood a large house made fully of bricks and wood. Natsu with the help of his guild had added another floor and doubled the size of his home. Outside there was a sign saying Natsu, Happy, & Madelaine! After that a walkway leading straight to the door. They had a tree stump out to the left to the house, a place to cut firewood. And on the right was a small training ground for Natsu, a circular pit maid fully of dirt. There were weights and everything for him. Inside the house was the living room, big filled with a couch and comfy chairs, with a big board with Natsu's adventures hanging across the wall. Next to the living room was a big kitchen with a refrigerator and everything. Mirajane had brought over all the equipments necessary for cooking. Natsu had asked Mirajane to teach her how to cook, so he can do more at home. But in the past week everytime she started to teach him he had finished the food before even cooking it. One end of the kitchen held a glass door covering the entire wall, stretching all the way to the dining room, underneath the stairs. Upstairs were three rooms, One for Natsu, One for Madelaine and Happy and the other was for any guests they might have. Natsu had insisted that Happy sleep in that one but Happy was persistent on sharing a room with his new sister of sorts. Above the bedrooms was an attic for Natsu's mementos he brought back from his jobs. Natsu then brought everyone to the back yard where there was a large playing ground for Madelaine, a slide, swings etc. The playground was surrounded by Cherry blossom trees, which came as side decoration with the main view of the city.

Looking around her new home Madelaine was so surprised and happy she didn't have any words for the group just a big smile. Which comforted the three waiting for a reply.

"You know something young man" the old lady said "I think she will be happy here" she said with a bit of relief in her voice.

"Thank you" Natsu replied.

"Okay then but know this I will be dropping by to check on my little monster!" she said as Madelaine came running towards them giving her a hug.

The Next Morning…..

At the train station, Natsu was standing behind Madelaine with Happy on his shoulders. Madelaine hugging her old Guardian was crying, as she didn't want her grandma to go back to Crocus.

"Now now don't cry little one, you are home now, and I have to go back and take care of everyone else, you wouldn't want to see your old grams to go home seeing you cry would you." the old lady said planting a kiss on her gentle forehead.

The little one wiped her tears off as she found a fairy like smile upon her face to brighten the day Everyone waved the old lady off as her train left. The three then made their way outside the train station towards the Guild. Madelaine looked sad holding Natsu's hand as she walked with the duo.

"Hey" Natsu spoke in a soft voice, stopping and turning towards her. He came to her eye level and continued "If you're ever said think and speak of the future, that's what my dad taught me" the girl looked at him with her wide blue eyes. "And always remember no matter how far a guardian is they are always watching over you no matter where you are in the world, and so will I" he ended with a smile on his face.

"Aye!" Happy whispered to both of them as to conceal the vow Natsu made to the little one.

"Umm" Madelaine hesitated.

"What is it, you can tell me anything!" he replied

"Ccccaaan Iiii…" she said resisting even more then before, Natsu turned his head sideways as to catch her lovely eyes.

But she shut them and yelled at the top of her lungs "Can I call you Dad!" Natsu was stunned with his mouth open. The people around her glanced at the three crouching in the middle of the street.

After a minute Natsu nodded with tears running down his face. The little girl saw the response with the peak of her eyes. She smiled and ran into him hugging, as tight as she could with a smile that would make you feel that the world is just right as the way it is and life has some meaning in it.

" _Man I never thought I would see the day.."_ Happy think's with tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugs his family.

 **Alright guys, that's it for today, I will try my best to get you something tomorrow too. I want to start getting Natsu's life to be more romantic, I may even add another flashback or too. There is one thing I am stuck at though. I need a nickname for Madelaine. I can't think of anything but Maddy. Can you guys help me? If not then I will just keep going with Maddi or little one.**

 **Thx for everything see you tomorrow or in a couple days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers, it turns out that you guys are loving this so I have decided I will finish this story. Second of all, I have been getting many emails and reviews about this. I have been a lot of Nalu/Natza and many of you even want me to do something else. To be honest the reviews that i have received tell me that Natza has won, now I know you guys only had two choices because they are my equal favorites and I am sorry if that disappointed you, I promise I will doing more fanfics where I will go with many different pairings, so Natza it is! Oh and don't forget to review and suggest! Oh and one more thing thanks for all the love, I never thought my writing was good enough to be exposed to the world but you guys are the best so in the popular words of our favorite pinkette "So Let's go".**

Chapter 4 - 

A few weeks have gone by and our new member has gotten very comfortable at the guild almost as if it were her second home. The guild was a little quiet today, seeing that most of the members were out on jobs. Shadowgear, Macao, and Wakaba, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman, they were all out on jobs. Even Lucy had gone, rent deadline was just around the corner and she was nowhere near her quota. Gray and Juvia decided to take a mission together. Wendy was on her way out with Charle when they bumped into Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Hey Gajeel" Wendy called out in her cheerful tone.

"Hey twerp" the metal head replied.

"How was your job" Wendy asked again,

"Easy, but I think we might have overdone it" Lily intervened

"Well those idiots deserved it for harassing the ladies" Gajeel reasoned as he sat down on his regular spot and waved at Mira for his regular.

"Well what did you expect child he is a Fairy Tail mage" Charle retorted.

"So are you guys heading out on a job?" Lily asked as his partner got served by the silver haired barmaid.

"Yes, it's pretty easy so I am taking this one on my own, I think I can handle it!" Wendy replied.

"Well of course you can you have grown so much and not just in power that is!" Lily replied to the bluenette. A few minutes passed by as they conversed and went their separate ways. And just a few minutes after Wendy and Charle's departure Happy, Natsu and young Maddy came in.

"Hey Mira is Wendy around?" Natsu asked coming to the bar while Happy and Maddy had already separated from their guardian in search of Asuka, who was playing with her daddy.

"Well hello Natsu, Wendy just left on a job" she replied

"Aww I was gonna ask her to babysit Maddy, I need to take a job!"

"Oh yes, you have been staying back a lot since Maddy arrived, I guess you need the money" Mira replied,

"Yeah, oh well I guess I have to wait then" Natsu replied disappointedly,

"Well if you want I can take care of her between shifts" Mira replied.

"Yeah and we'll watch her while we are here" Bisca butted in with Alzack, while their children played around with Happy.

"Aw thanks guys, Hey!" Natsu yelled calling Happy and the kids over. The three came over and stopped in front of Natsu, "I gotta go on a job so we can have food money, Mira, with Asuka's parents will look after you while I am away, is that okay?" He asked looking at Maddy who gave a simple nod eyeing the barkeep. "Buddy why don't you stay back and look after Maddy too" he asked turning to Happy.

"Aye sir!" he replied with a salute as if he was given the mission of a lifetime.

"Okay then! Now I just need a job" Natsu said turning over to Mira "Do you have something that's close and pays a lot?"

"Nothing on the regulars that will pay a lot but I just put up a notice for an S-Class quest upstairs that's only one town over and pays a couple million jewels" Mira suggested.

"Sweet, I'll go get it" he turned around cheerfully and headed upstairs, to find Erza eyeing the quest. "Hey Erza!" he called out.

"Well hey there Natsu, are you finally going back to taking jobs?" Erza asked,

"Yeah We could use the money" he replied with a silly look.

"Well it's about time" she said replying to him with her hands on her waists.

"I'll take that one!" Natsu said as he pulled the center one of the board but found his hand caught by Erza who had a devilish look in her eyes.

"I saw that first!" She demanded with a scary look.

"But I was the one who picked it first!" Natsu replied in the most scared tone he could muster.

"That shouldn't matter!" She replied,

"Why don't you both take it!" Makarov replied coming out of his office, "Natsu you are our newest member as an S-class wizard why don't you go with Erza and learn how an S-class completes their mission".

The two just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders "Yeah that will be fun!" Erza replied.

"Okay then let's go this shouldn't take long, we can be back for dinner!" Natsu said with excitement.

They came downstairs to Mira who was serving Gajeel his third round of beer with Lily. Asuka and Maddy had returned to playing while Happy had decided to sit down at the bar.

"Alright we are good to go!" Natsu replied with a classic grin.

"We?" Mira asked

"Yeah Erza and I are gonna take this one together" Natsu replied catching Maddy as she chased Asuka in his arms and pulling her up to his shoulders. "Alright Maddy I gotta go now but I promise I will be back before sundown!".

"Okay daddy! Will you bring me candy" she asked putting her arms around Natsu's neck.

"You know it" he replied with a grin. For which he achieved a peck on his left cheek from the little fairy who he let down right after so she can go back to playing.

"Aww that's so cute Natsu!" Mira said.

"Yeah he has become more of a parent now, a little mature too" Erza added standing next to her.

"So you two are going on a job together huh?" Mira asked with a certain coyness, which was not unnoticed by the scarlet mage.

"Yeah Master thought it would be best if he learned how an S-class guild operates" she replied with a slight blush knowing full well she was looking forward with some alone time with the "Mature Natsu".

"UH-HUH" Mira said turning back to her bar.

As Natsu and Erza left for their job the ruckus of the two kids kept going on. Mira really had her hands full. She went around serving drinks and food while also keeping an eye on Maddy. _"She might be his adopted daughter but she is just as childish as he is or was"_ Mira thought.

The day went by pretty quick after that, it was almost evening and Asuka had left with her parents for some dinner. Maddy was sitting on top of the bar with Happy who was chowing down on his fish. Maddy was drinking her vanilla milkshake as she swung her legs back and forth playfully. Laxus who was sitting a couple seats down from the young Fairy found himself in a healthy conversation with Mira.

"Guess the brats were hungry for jobs huh?" he said

"Yeah, almost everybody is out, but they should return soon" she replied

"Mhmm" Laxus replied as if he was going into deep thought about some matter. But then suddenly he was disturbed as a gentle hand touched his face. It was Maddy who had walked on the bar tp over to Laxus. She was touching his lightning shaped scar by his eye.

"That looks like it hurted" she said

"It didn't" Laxus replied sounding like a brute.

"Daddy says that you are Grampa's son"

"Yeah I am his grandson" he replied as she sat down in front of him on the bar.

"Then why are you so big, shouldn't you be tiny like him?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

A giggle broke the silent blonde on the stool, who looked past the little girl to see Mira about to burst.

"Well that's because I am very strong" he replied the child.

"Hmmm" she said back "Daddy said that you are the strongest in Fairy Tail but he beat you so he is the strongest but daddy is shorter then you"

"What he never beat me?!" Laxus replied

"Now now Laxus you did get beat during the Fantasia Festival seven years ago!" Mira said wrapping her hands around Maddy.

"But that was seven years ago!" he reasoned

"No I think Daddy is the strongest in the world!" she said.

Laxus hung his head in defeat after a few more minutes of bickering.

"Man she has only been here a few weeks and she is just as annoying as Natsu!" Laxus said to Mira.

"Well of course, I mean he is her new Daddy now and to a little girl her Daddy is the best in the world!" Mira replied,

"Yeah she is a good kid though, Natsu is gonna raise her well!" Laxus replied looking at the little girl who had fallen asleep on the bar.

"You know I think you would make a good father too" Mira said

"And you a good mother" he said staring into her eyes while she stared into his, a minute or two went by when Mira finally turned around to blush as Laxus did behind her back.

Somewhere in a Forest…..

A panting dragon slayer had sat down on all fours, "Man Erza, you really need to calm down"

"WELL THEN THEY SHOULD TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Erza said in her devilish way.

Natsu then sat up and thought _"I hope Maddy's doing fine, knowing her she's probably still running around"._ Which gave him a small sign, then he turned around to find Erza beating on another bandit which gave him the chills too. He turned around to see there was a shining of a light by the bushes. He went up to it to find a necklace by a bunch of other junk. He picked it up to see a small child with wings and elven ears which instantly reminded Natsu of a mischievous little brat.

"NATSU! It's this way!" Erza caught him off guard which scared him to death as he ran after her putting the necklace in his pocket.

A few hours later….

Natsu and Erza walked back in the guild it looked as if some people had returned but not many because there wasn't much of an uproar as there would be. Natsu went straight to Mira who was cleaning everything up and getting ready to end for the day.

"Look who's back!" The youngest Strauss said out loud which made Natsu turn to find her sitting next to her brother probably waiting on Mira.

"Hey Natsu!" Elfman also added.

"Hey guys can't talk gotta see Maddy!" Natsu replied in a rush to Mira, "Mira where is she?" he asked going up to the bar.

"Master's office, she fell asleep after playing around so much so Laxus moved her upstairs on Master's couch in his office, Happy's keeping an eye on her" Mira replied to which Natsu just dashed upstairs.

"Awww look at him being such an adorable parent" Lisanna said as she came to the bar with Erza.

"Yeah and surprisingly he didn't destroy everything today, which actually might be the first time ever!" Erza said shockingly to the two.

"Well of course Happy told me that Gildarts and Master had given him a big lecture on being more safe and careful on jobs" Mira said back,

"Yeah he has Maddy's responsibility on him now, he can't let anything happen to himself or cause to much destruction and lose all the money in the damages." Lisanna replied.

"Must be stressful I bet" Mira replied

"Mhmm" the two hummed staring at Master's office up the stairs trailing the Pinkette.

"Maybe it's time he gets married!" Mira replied staring at the two who looked up to her with a blush. Mira found herself smiling with the thought of her little sister being attracted to the dragon slayer, but didn't know that Erza might have had something too until she saw her flutter. She wondered who would Natsu choose, he still has Lucy too.

In Master's office…

Natsu walked in the door to find Happy and Maddy fast asleep on the couch right next to each other. He came by them and sat down on the floor by their faces smiling.

"My family" he whispered with a tear. He petted the cat and the girl for a bit. And then Happy found himself waking up to his warm touch. Natsu put a finger on his lips to sign him to keep quiet for his adopted sister. He got up and landed on his lap.

"Hey Natsu when did you get back?" Happy whispered,

"Just now, how was she?" he replied

"Just like you!" he answered with a smile.

"Mhmm Daddy?" Maddy got up with squinting eyes. Happy climbed up to Natsu's shoulder and said,

"Look at what you did Natsu, you woke her up"

"I woke her up?! You're the one who can't whisper ask anybody!" Natsu replied.

"Well you woke me up too so it's still your fault" Happy replied,

"Daddy!" Maddy yelled now fully awake jumping into Natsu's lap hugging him tightly as if he had returned after so many years.

"Hey you? How was your day? Did you have fun with Auntie Mira and the guild?" Natsu asked.

She nodded with a Fairy smile "Fairy Tail's is the best!" she replied.

"Look what I got for you?" Natsu said taking out the necklace and showing it to her.

"Woooow it's so pretty!" She replied, Natsu quickly put it around her neck and brought her hair out. It fit as if it was meant for her, The Fairy.

"Hey Natsu you never get me anything?" Happy pouted,

"What I get you fish all the time!" Natsu replied, but Happy didn't budge.

"Ok fine, tell you what I'll get you something too kay!" Natsu said putting a hand on his buddy's head.

"You promise"

"I promise, tell you what I'll get you something right now and then we can grab dinner"

"Yeah you're the best Natsu!" Happy overjoyed.

Together the Dragneel family went back downstairs. With Maddy on his arms and Happy on his shoulders Natsu found himself coming downstairs back to the three ladies who were still gossiping. Natsu went straight to the bar interrupting the silvers and the scarlet.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out and grab some dinner" Natsu said

"I thought we were gonna go get my present!" Happy intervened.

"Huh?" the three girls said in unison.

"Natsu got Maddy a necklace but he forgot about me!" Happy said and the three turned to Natsu.

"What! I get him fish all the time!" Natsu said in his defense.

"Don't worry Happy I am sure Natsu will get you something too" Lisanna assured the little blue furball.

"But I have to say Natsu that Necklace is very pretty" Mira said staring at Maddy's neck.

"Yeah it looks almost like a fairy right!" Natsu replied.

"When did you get that?" Erza intervened,

"Oh I found it while you were torturing the bandits for information I thought it looked like a fairy so I got it for my little fairy!" Natsu replied getting an awe from the girls, and a kiss from Maddy on his right cheek.

"You're the best Daddy ever!" She said

"Yeah! Suck it Gray!" Natsu said overjoyed, but the others found themselves a bit confused.

"So where are you going for diner?" Mira asked

"Oh I don't know but I guess first we're gonna go to the gift shop by Fairy hills so I can Happy a gift and then probably back to our place, I guess I'll try cooking one of the recipes you taught me!" Natsu replied,

"Cooking is Manly!" Elfman intervened as he came by the bar.

"Aww but we're so hungry and you take forever!" Happy said,

"Well you try chopping vegetables it's harder than it looks you know, I almost cut my finger the other day!" Natsu replied.

"If you want I can help Natsu" Erza said,

"Yeah that would be great then we can get the food ready real fast!" Natsu replied,

"Yeah and you can have dinner with us too!" Happy replied,

"And we can play games after!" Maddy said raising her hands.

"What you're still not done" Natsu said sounding very tired from his long day. To which she shaked her head and found everybody laughing at the poor pinkette. Erza blushed a little to thinking to the idea of being part of the Dragneel family even if it was just for the rest of the day.

Alright guys that's chapter 4. I am sorry it took me a bit longer, I was having trouble writing the past few days, I was overwhelmed with my first year in college so. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will have two more chapters up this week that I promise and I also want to let you know that in further chapters I will get very romantic between Natsu and Erza so I am sorry if you wanted this to turn out to be a Nalu I promise I will start another Fanfic later next month which would be a hard core Nalu. Also I might put in a little dirty seen so don't judge. See Ya Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Darkness covered the sky with twinkling lights of hope that made the city look beautiful. The city from above looked like the sky itself the city lights portraying the starry night. But the most beautiful part of the city was that one house at the edge of the city surrounded by cherry blossoms. Where a playground laid, and a large house for the rowdiest family in this magnificent world. The lights were on and from the outside you could see a blue cat and the pinkette playing around in the living room, and a young man carefully working the stove. A red haired woman behind him was working on some vegetables with a small smile. She was wearing an apron over a her white top and blue skirt. Natsu turned around to face her and give her a bowl which she took and asked what she was to do with it. The boy wearing the chef's hat and an apron over his regular one sleeved black outfit turned back and told her to mix the vegetables. He took some garlic out of the side cup and put it on a large pan. He added a little oil till it spread around a bit.

"Wow Natsu you look like you're getting pretty good at cooking" Erza said as she put all the vegetables she had cut into the bowl.

"Thanks and make sure you mix the vegetables" He replied

"And Mira told me that you always ate the food raw before you even started cooking it in the kitchen" Erza said

"Well yeah but the she convinced me that having the patience to cook the food before eating it is important"

"How did she convince you-" Erza cut herself off when she looked at the older pinkette with a horrified look on his face. _"From the look of that face she probably used satan soul"._

"She can be terrifying when she wants to be" Natsu said in a whimper.

"Daddy! Daddy! " Maddy said from the living room with Happy who was admiring his new gift. It was a dragon bracelet that fit around his blue arm perfectly. Natsu had gotten him because Happy had gotten a bit jealous after he got Maddy her necklace from his latest quest.

"Hey Maddy food will be ready soon did you wash up with Happy?" Natsu asked to which the little girl in her white angelic dress which she wore the first day she came to Magnolia in simply nodded showing her hands to Natsu. "Squeaky clean now, what do you want for meat?"

"Ummm Shrimp!" the little girl blurted out.

"Okay shrimp it is!" Natsu replied. "Erza do you want some meat too?"

"Chicken if you have any?" Erza asked,

"Sure I think I have some extra chicken left over that I didn't use yesterday" Natsu made his way into the fridge and brought out a glass bowl of shrimp and a box of chicken and sat it next to each other on the counter.

"Daddy can Erza come to play with me and Happy?" Maddy asked tired of waiting for a chance to speak.

"Why don't you ask her and say the magic word okay!" he smiled to the little girl.

"Erza can you come play with us please!?" the little girl asked with a cute face that Erza couldn't resist too.

"If you're not too tired, I can take care of everything else here" Natsu replied taking the bowl of vegetables and putting them in the pan.

"Okay!" Erza said and was then dragged to the living room by the little girl. Erza put away got out of her apron and sat down next to the little girl and her dolls with Happy.

In the kitchen Natsu mixed Teriyaki and soy sauce with his vegetables. Then a few minutes later put in his meat to which he added more of his sauces too, he added a bit of sweet chili so Maddy wouldn't burn her tongue. Then he took a bunch of Noodles and dropped them in. and put in more sauce as he stirred to find Stir Fry for four.

"Dinner's ready!" he yelled to the group and found Erza playing around with Maddy and Happy. _"Man she can be cute when she wants to be! Wait did Erza and Mira switch bodies!"_ he thought creeping back into his dense nature.

"Great we're starving" Happy said.

The four then found themselves at the dinner table as the evening passed by. Erza later helped clean up and wash the dishes. As they finished up the kids were back outside lying on a blanket staring up in the sky trying to count all the stars.

"Hey Erza do you mind staying for a little bit?" Natsu asked as he handed her a plate.

"Hmm sure but it might be getting a little late?" Erza replied with a little flutter.

"I don't wanna keep you but I wanna get a shower in before bed and those two aren't gonna move till they fall asleep so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on them for twenty minutes, and I can drop you off after they go to bed" Natsu said finishing up.

"Sure that's fine Natsu I'll keep an eye on them" Erza replied putting away her cloth.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he gave the kids outside a looksy as he headed up the stairs to his bathroom in his room.

Erza headed out to find the two still counting stars. The two were counting as Erza came and sat down with her legs out had her arms behind her shoulders.

"So what are you two up to?"

"Oh hey Erza nothing much we're just counting stars" Happy said.

"Oh yeah how many did you reach?"

"I got to thirty and lost count"

"Hmmm What about you Madelaine?" Erza asked

"I don't know…There are so many"

"There are…" Erza said looking up feeling the cold breeze going by.

"You want to see something cool?" Erza asked, Maddy stopped counting and looked at Erza with wonder.

"You see that star up there?" Erza pointed up to a bright star, "Okay then connect the star that follow the path to the south west of it?"

"What's south west?" Maddy asked completely stumped.

"Ohh yeah you're only 5, it's that bottom one to the right there" Erza pointed again and then the light.

"And here to the left of it, and now try connecting all of it you'll see a sort of pattern!"

"IT'S A FISH!" Happy screamed with a drool.

"Yes Happy it's the constellation Pisces!"

"Ohhh" the little girl whispered in wonder. She then turned her body to the right to change her view to see the constellation properly. She put her head in Erza's lap which freaked Erza a little bit. She has never had a child give her such a motherly feeling.

" _Ohhh what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"_ she thought and put her hand on the little girl's head and slid it through her hair like her mother would. _"So this is how it feels, "I would have never thought of it to feel this good, maybe one day I will have one of my own or maybe I will really be part of this family"._ She smiled as she saw the little girl fall asleep and heard the blue furball snore a little.

After a few minutes go by Erza found herself tucking the two in with a big smile on her face. When she was done tucking them in she turned around to leave and something caught her hand. It was Maddy she had done unconsciously. Erza found a teddy bear lying on floor next to her bed, she placed the bear instead of her arm and then hesitated but finally left a simple kiss on her head.

"Goodnight" she whispered to the two.

She left the room and saw a light come out of Natsu's room. She found herself going toward it to the dragon slayer know that she had put his children to bed and was gonna head out. She opened the door to his room…

"Natsu I put the two-" She stopped in her tracks as she saw the pinkette holding a towel on his left hand not covering any of his parts with no clothes on.

Her face was redder then her hair, no redder then her own blood. She was surprised as she quickly went out the door and slammed it shut, not even worrying waking the two odd balls up. Her heart was racing faster then Happy on Mach speed. _"I remember seeing him as a kid when we use to take showers together but man has he grown!"_

"You can come in now!" Natsu yelled,

She entered and saw his unfolded scarf around his neck, both sides symmetrically reaching to his black shorts.

" _That's not any better!"_ She yelled in her head as she still tried to avoid eye contact. _"At least he is covering up his man parts!"_

"Sorry about that" Natsu blurted out turning the lights off.

"Nope it's my fault entirely" she said again working her way back up to his eyes. 

"So they fell asleep?" Natsu asked ignoring her blush like the idiot he was.

"Yes they fell asleep outside so I brought them in" she replied.

Natsu headed over to their room to see them one last time for the day and gave both a kiss on the head. He then found a black shirt with a red Fairy Tail emblem on it that he put on and crossed his scarf over it.

"Alright so I guess I'll get going" Erza said not trying to make the night awkward.

"I'll walk you home" Natsu replied,

"Not necessary" Erza said retorting to her bossy tone.

"Yes Ma'am" Natsu replied.

The two walked down the stairs with some mild talk. Thanks for the food and what not, Erza found herself out the door in just a few minutes. She was out the door and Natsu followed her down the path to the road.

"Well thanks for everything" Erza started her goodbye.

"You know I am liking the breeze right now and I could sure use a walk, I guess I will walk you home" Natsu said

"I said it's not necessary Natsu" Erza replied with a little blush not trusting herself.

"Yeah I heard, but I still want to" Natsu replied, Erza let her shoulders relax as she started walking the path to fairy hills with her companion.

"Sooo" Erza said

"So…" Natsu replied with nothing to talk about the mood got awkward.

The two kept walking as they past the city, the closed shops in empty streets. With lonely lights giving them company the two just kept walking.

"Have you heard anything from Jellal?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"No, why?" Erza inquired

"Nah, just wondering" He replied,

"So have you thought about what Mira said?" Erza asked completely forgetting he wasn't there when they had this talk.

"What?" Natsu asked with a no clue look.

"Oh yeah you weren't there" she realized

"What were you guys talking about"

"You…and your future"

"My Future… What about it?"

"Well you know as Maddy grows she'll need a mother figure" Erza replied.

"Ohh… Yeah the old lady, Master, and even Gildarts talked with me about that"

"Ohh What did they say"

"If I had anyone in mind"

"And do you?" Erza asked with a little twinge in her heart knowing that this will hurt her.

"Well, as I look at it there is Lucy who I think could make a good mother, Lisanna who's been probably dying to since we were kids, I keep getting the hint that maybe Mira could be a good mother too"

"Huh" Erza said in disappointment.

"I thought about you too but then I remembered" he added. Erza looked at him in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yeah I think you would make a great mom to Madelaine, even the old lady said that, You're brave, strong, courageous, beautiful, probably the whole package" Natsu said putting his hands in his pocket. "But you're in Love with Jellal"

"What!"

"Don't try denying that, I saw you at the tower of heaven, you could have killed him if you wanted and then at Nirvana, you could have let him die"

Erza just looked at the road as she kept walking.

"It's complicated" she finally surrendered. "But I don't think anything is possible there… not anymore"

"Why not?" Natsu asked,

"I don't know it's the life that he is leading, and what I want, we won't really ever be able to stay still in one place and have a family like you have Natsu" She replied

"I don't know about that Erza I never thought that I would have a family like this, I thought that Fairy Tail was as close as I was gonna get" he replied,

"Yeah but I doubt it…. Who knows it's all in the future" she said coming to a stop before the sign that pointed to Fairy hills with it's name written under it.

She turned around to look at Natsu as he came to a stop. "Anyways good luck finding a wife I think they are all great choices to be Maddy's mom and they will give you the love you deserve" Erza replied.

"Yeah but I don't if I can love them, at least I don't love them right now" Natsu replied shocking Erza to catch his eyes once again.

"You don't?" Erza asked

"Not in that way at least, actually I don't even know what that kind of love is" he chuckled to himself.

Erza couldn't stand it anymore she just wanted to take him to her bedroom and make sweet love to him. But she didn't…..

"Don't worry you will know it when you find it" Erza replied

"Alright well goodnight and thanks for coming over and helping you were a big help" Natsu said as he came in for a surprise hug.

As soon as he had his hands around they fell into hysteria as she hugged him tightly yet softly. She didn't want to let him go and for some reason he wasn't letting her go. He had his eyes closed as he dragged his nose to the left side of her neck and letting out a blow of air. She could smell him all fresh and hot from his recent shower. His hair had dried of but she can still smell the beautiful scent coming from him. A few minutes went by like this those two just fell into each others comfort. Natsu had his hand to her upper back brought them to the front underneath her breasts still hugging onto her as Erza received some urging shivers throughout her spine. He brought them slowly down to her waist admiring her body as much as he could and then pulled his head out which gave her the signal that it was over. They looked at each other as they held eachother in their arms, their noses almost touching as if they were to kiss. And Natsu whispered…

"Good night" and he left her to go back to his own home and Erza turned towards her home.

5 minutes later Erza found herself burying her face in her pillows thinking _"What is wrong with me?! Ugh I want him so bed OH MY GOD! And I saw him naked too. God damn that Ash Brain of his why didn't he just take me!"_ Erza teared a little bit and found her skirt that she had worn all day a little wet and her panties completely….

20 minutes later Natsu was in his bed _"OH MY GOD! Why does she have to be so hot, man I just wanted to tear her clothes off right there! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ He screamed internally because he didn't want to wake the two up. He turned around and lay on his bed with his arm over his eyes still cursing him as he noticed a big bulge in his shorts….

 **HA! Got you guys with a little tease at the end didn't I. I did rate this story M, I am telling you guys I might take this all the way so be ready for that! A lot of people asked for a NAtza and this is me just getting started I promise there will be so much more. A little teaser "wait till Jellal gets back". Also I wanted to mention that some people were asking me about the necklace I am sorry if I didn't explain it properly in the story but I wanted Happy and Madelaine to have something from Natsu. Madelaine got this angel/fairy looking type necklace which I put there for a specific reason I was kind of trying to hint towards the kind of magic Madelaine would come to learn. Happy's thing is a silver Dragon bracelet that he wears on his upper left arm. I did that because I didn't want him to feel left out. If you guys don' like anything or want me to consider something by all means I am taking suggestions. I hope you like this and I will see you all soon. Oh and I will probably have another chapter up by sunday evening I am loving this…. So get ready for it. Thx Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Light Defeated evil as her view cleared. Her vision cleared and she found herself half buried in one of the softest mattress yet. She earnestly got up to yawn and clear her face. She stretched her arms as she sat up to see her bedroom nicely composed. A window to her left gave her a view of the outskirts of Fairy Hills. Her scarlet hair was let loose as she got up to see the clock. 8 A.M. It read, _I slept in,_ She thought, _stupid Natsu._ The Scarlet Knight rose from her bed and found herself an hour later at her door ready to face the world for another day. She walked outside Fairy Hills and out the main entrance door coming across the sign where she had a moment with the salmon haired dragon. She found herself thinking about that moment the entire way to the Guild. Surprisingly she hadn't even stopped by her favorite sweet shop. She found herself at the guild entrance as she snapped out of her daydream. She found the guild at a stand still between a brawl, awaiting their punishment. Though her eyes eagerly scouted for the one who would usually start these things but only found Gray covering himself and Elfman muttering something about Man and punishment. She didn't pay them any mind but gave them a scorn look saying she was not in a good mood.

The day went by as she spent her time at the bar drinking a milkshake while others kept bothering about one thing or another. But she didn't want to talk today, in fact she wasn't even sure why she was there. All she wanted was... Actually she didn't know what she wanted that's why she couldn't bring herself to deal with anyone. She was just confused, her mind was scourging for something that would make her feel alive. After spending time with the Dragneel's last night she had lost herself somewhere. Her mind was not well, she needed answers. Little did she know that the answer to this question was residing in her heart, not her brain. The day went by and nothing peculiar happened. As the day rolled by evening crept and two pink heads and a blue furball found themselves at the guild. They had their face painted and had little toys in their hands. Madelaine was getting a piggy back ride from Natsu and happy was flying next to her talking about fish.

"Man I never knew the Aquarium could be such a fun place" Natsu said to the guild as he sat Madelaine down on the countertop of the bar next to Erza. Who suddenly found life and crept a smile on her beautiful face.

"Aye sir, too bad we got kicked out though!" Happy said.

"How come?" Lucy asked as she placed hand on Madelaine's head.

"Happy tried to eat fishy" Madelaine playfully spoke to the guild and the rest found themselves laughing at the blue furball.

"Classic Happy"

"I gotta side with Happy on this one though, they did look delicious" Natsu retorted to the guild.

"Aye sir, and they were!" Happy said landing on Natsu's head.

"So that's what you guys were up to all day huh?" Mira spoke,

"Yeah we went to the Aquarium then the fair, we got face paints and won cool toys!" Natsu spoke holding out everything he had won for his little ones.

"It was fun!" Madelaine said again playing with her little panda bear.

"Aww, wish we could have joined!" Lisanna added in "Why didn't you come get us?" Lisanna looked morbidly terrifying to the dragon slayer.

"Well we were in a hurry this morning and Bisca and Alzack were there too with Asuka!" Natsu said trying to shift blame but realized that the three had already left to get dinner.

"You better not forget it next time!" Lisanna scared him again.

"We won't promise sooo" Natsu said trying to change the topic.

"We were just dropping by to check up on the guild and everyone, we should get going we still have to cook dinner!" Natsu remembered to the guild.

"Oh well okay" some members said as they started returning to their beers and tables in the guild.

"Hey guys how about we go on a job together like the old days?" Natsu asked

"Sure why not?" Erza replied suddenly trying to get him to stay longer.

Everyone else nodded to the team, Lucy Gray, Wendy, and Charle all agreed to go on the job together.

"Okay then I'll meet you guys here tomorrow, say around 10 ish?"

"Sounds good!" he got in reply.

"Is Erza coming with us again?" Madelaine asked the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't think so she seems busy" Natsu said,

"I can come!" Erza suddenly yelled to find the guild staring at her.

"Whoa! She finally speaks! I thought she was still pissd at us for the fights!" Some members whispered among themselves, which Natsu caught a glimpse off.

" _So she's been all alone huh?"_ Natsu thought as he turned his gaze back to Madelaine giving her a small grin of acceptance.

Madelaine quickly ran over to Erza and caught her left arm as she stood up from her stool. She quickly started towards the door,

"Come on Erza we can play some more today!"

"Sure" Erza said in a motherly voice which caught Mira's ears as she put up a sudden grin on her face.

Madelaine was in a hurry to get home so she could play with Erza. She was practically dragging the Scarlet knight ahead of Natsu not giving her any chance to talk to the salmon haired salamander. Natsu who was walking a few paces behind them with Happy found himself a little sad. Happy who was flying by his father caught that look and inquired.

"Natsu whatchya thinking about?"

Natsu glimpsed at the cat, "Oh nothing it's just been so long…"

"So long for what?"

Natsu suddenly realized he was worrying his child "So long since the team went on a job together".

"Oh don't worry Natsu we're the best team there is!"

"You got that buddy!" Natsu giving a high five to the cat. Then returned to his thought _"Phew that was a close one! Can't let Happy worry now can I?"_ Natsu looked up to the sky, _"Ohhh Sarune, Elaine why did you have to go and die on me? I miss you guys everyday, every time I look at the result of your eternal love for each other I remember the peace you guys gave me,"_ Natsu let out a gust of wind relaxing his mind. _"Hopefully Elaine will never think that she lost her parents, I promise I will never let her think that, I hope, and one day I will share the same kind of love and bring Maddy a Mom who will love her even more then me,_ Natsu gave himself a small laugh looking at the two beauties walking ahead of him _"who am I kidding, there is no way anyone can love her more than me, except you guys, I hope I do right by you, Like you did with me Igneel…. I can't wait for the day we see each other again, I know that day will come soon, just wait till you meet your grand daughter!"_

Natsu suddenly realised he was home, AND HE DIDN"T THINK ABOUT WHAT HE WANTED TO COOK, he suddenly found himself with the most worried look on his face when suddenly the question popped.

"Daddy! What's for dinner?" the young fairy asked,

"Oh.. u-um a… It's a surprise go clean up with Happy while Erza helps me, then afterwards you can play as much as you like okay?" Natsu replied recovering with his classic smile.

For the next couple hours Happy found himself lying down with Madelaine teaching her how to properly read. She hadn't started school yet, but she knew a few things because of the old lady at the orphanage. She wanted to learn a bit more so she can show off at her school which she will start next month. Erza had helped Natsu after he finally decided what to get, it was Monja! One of their favorite dishes. The dinner had gone fine, Erza was really starting to fit in, Madelaine enjoyed her company and Happy had found a way to look at her more human side then the usual scary devil side.

Afterwards Natsu finished the dishes and Erza helped Madelaine with a puzzle game. It was a large symbol of the Fairy Tail guild mark. Natsu had showered up and cleaned himself. Today he made sure the door was properly closed he didn't want to embarrass himself again. He headed downstairs and found the three playing at the puzzle. When Madelaine sees Natsu she gets up and meets him halfway when Natsu picked her up "Hey It's a nice night outside, do you guys want to go outside!"

Madelaine gave him a slight nod,

"Sure" Happy yelled.

"Erza, why don't you stay a while?" Natsu looked at her as she got up.

"It's kinda getting late…" Erza debated.

"Aww come one, just for a little bit!" Maddy called on her.

"Alright" Erza replied and Natsu dropped his jaw in shock. "What?" she asked.

"THE GREAT AND MIGHTY ERZA DEFEATED BY A CHILD!" he said with a laugh at the end to which his two family members joined in. Erza got a little pouty face and looked at the floor but a moment later looked up to smile at the trio.

" _I'd lose this battle everyday if I could"_ Erza thought.

An hour passed by and the four were sitting outside on a pink blanket laid out to see the stars. Maddy had finished playing around the little playground created with the help of the Fairy Tail guild members. Erza was lying at the left end as Natsu on the far right and the two kids in the middle. Almost the perfect family you could say.

"Daddy" Maddy got up calling Natsu who gave her slight look like the rest. "Can you tell me about my mama and pappa, you know the real ones?" Natsu heart almost ached at the last remark. But he calmed himself down because he knew deep down they will always be the real ones for her.

"Hmmm where to start…." Natsu replied as the other two tuned in. They hadn't really heard much about Madelaine's real parents except that they were close friends with Natsu before he came to Fairy Tail.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Natsu narrated "It was a week or two after my arrival, I was still sad that Igneel had left me without saying a word, but Sarune convinced me to take a tour of the city. Man she was beautiful…"

The streets were covered with people surrounding many vendors as traders traded, customers bartered, and people yelled. Amongst the chaos were two little boys a salmon haired salamander who was more depressed than Zeref (Scratch that no one can be that depressed…) and Sarune a young dashing brunette boy who was happier then Happy when eating fish (Scratch that no one can be that happy). The two walked throughout the city as Sarune told him of the city's great history and tough battles. When suddenly a white ball hits Sarune in the head and he collapses over Natsu who was caught by surprise coming out of his daydreams.

When the two found their bearings back they were attacked by a swarm of kids, and their leader. A tomboyish girl with a short pink hair and a face covered with dirt marks. But her eyes were clean and clear. Almost like an angels eyes. Her blue eyes could shame the oceans as she came up to the two. She was tomboyish but a girl first and like all girls in Fairy Tail….

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO! How can you come in the way of my home run!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about we were just walking by as the ball hit us, this is a public street you know?" Sarune replied in his own shy way as he tried to get himself up. His face was covered with blood, and he was suffering a mild concussion due to the fact. Also he had totally forgot about Natsu who was still on the ground knocked out.

The kids looked at Sarune's shirt which held them emblem of a Griffin spreading it's wings with a sword in hand. Suddenly they went into a trance, and were afraid of what was to come as they noticed he was a guardian apprentice. They started whispering amongst themselves which irritated their leader.

"You Guardians think you can walk about the town like you own the place, and if something happens when it's not our fault we get in trouble… Hmph typical" she says making Sarune feel bad.

Suddenly a mean looking lady arrives behind the swarm of kids inspecting what was going on. As Sarune found himself picking Natsu up, finally remembering his companion who was still trying to get his head back after hitting the road so quickly. The lady inspected and gave a scowl to the leader of the street children.

"ELAAAINE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PLAY IN THE PARK NOT THE STREET! Now look at what you have done hurting poor Sarune!" the old lady glared with her demonic eyes at the little ones.

"Umm it's okay lady Kathedra It was my fault I should be more careful where I walk, why don't you relax…" Sarune replied in a weak tone.

"Oh but that will not do I have told Elaine to play in the park a million times, and on top of that look at what she has done to you, your face looks really bad…" the old lady replied.

"But the park's ground is all messed up, we can't even run properly in it…" Elaine the tomboy replied earnestly. But found herself at the other end of a demonic glare.

"It's fine see…" Sarune replied as put his left hand on the left side of his face over the injury and performed an incantation which cure the wound. The action got the audience to awe at the boy who was standing there like nothing happened unlike Natsu.

"And let me see what I can do about that park" Sarune added in which gave the kids a huge smile over their faces. Elaine found herself with a pouty face feeling bad over yelling at the innocent boy.

"Whaaat is going on?" Natsu slurred as he stood up.

"Ohh I almost forgot about you" Sarune replied as he put his hands over his head curing him of his harsh headache.

"Now if you guys can lead me and Natsu here to the park I'll see what I can do!" Sarune added.

"Ohh thank you dear Sarune, god shall bless you with a big smile" the old lady said retorting to her human side.

The other kids led the boys to the park after he says his goodbyes to the old lady. Elaine was about to follow as she is held back.

"Now you listen to me Elaine, it's not very nice to yell at people after hurting them, so you better apologize to the two" the old lady told her.

"Okay" she replied in a whimper.

"Make sure Elaine, he his master Damien's apprentice and he will be the future head Guardian!" Elaine looked up in surprise to the revelation and turned her gazed towards the boy.

A few moments later she caught up to them by a park and stood next to Natsu. Sarune walked up to the park as the rest stood back to see what he would do. Then he knelt down to the ground and put his palm to the surface closing his eyes as mother nature started moving around make the park greener and more beautiful then ever.

"Woow! This is amazing" Elaine whispered,

"Yeah he is pretty cool, I saw him train a few days ago he knows some pretty cool stuff" Natsu replied to her "I am Natsu by the way"

"Nice to meet you and sorry about before" Natsu just gave a blank look like he had no idea what this girl was blabbering about.

Sarune came back to Natsu as the rest of the kids ran around playing in the grass. He found Elaine standing next to Natsu and gave her a nice smile which sorta made her blush.

"Thank you" she said "And I am so sorry about before".

"It's okay, now that the park is fixed you should be able to play as freely as you want" Sarune replied.

"I am Elaine" she said holding out her hand.

Sarune took her hand and said "Sarune, and this is Natsu!"

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hey nice to meet ya!" Natsu replied giving her a small grin.

"We should get going Natsu or Damien will have my head" Sarune said which Elaine didn't want.

"Hey Elaine, it was nice meeting you and if you need anything else done you should totally come by the tower, Sarune will help you with whatever you need" Natsu said putting a metaphorical noose around his buddy's neck.

"And what you'l sit back and relax while I do all the heavy lifting" Sarune freaked at his friend.

"Yup" natsu replied with a straight face "Maybe get something to eat while" Natsu thought out loud.

"Gah that is so unfair!" Sarune replied to which Elaine burst out laughing which made the boys join in.

As the two were leaving the horizon towards the tower a voice shouted from behind, "Hey Saru, Natsu you guys should come play with us tomorrow!" both of them waved to the girl in the distance with nods approving her invitation.

"HAHA she called you Saru" natsu teased the boy as they walk back

"What you probably misheard" he replied blushing to his new nickname.

"Dragon slayer hear can't get anything wrong!" Natsu boasted, "You liiiike her!" Natsu added in.

"HMMM" Sarune's face was a whole other color. Which Natsu kept laughing to, though Sarune himself gave a grin seeing Natsu enjoy himself.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Maddy gave a small giggle "haha they were so cute…" Maddy replied with a big smile on her face. Happy had fallen asleep but Erza was wide awake in shock. She never knew his friend hid something like this from her. Why? Maybe he didn't trust us or did he just forget over the years, no that couldn't be he retold the story like it happened yesterday then why?

"Alright time for bed, Happy's already asleep" Natsu said picking the blue furball up gently so he doesn't wake up.

The four walked inside disappearing from the view of the stars and into the bedroom. Natsu put the kids to bed as Erza watched him kiss the two goodnight. Then the two walked downstairs to the door. Erza was getting ready to leave as Natsu walked her out for the second time this week. As they exited Erza found his companion with a glum look.

"What's up Natsu?" she said looking him dead in the eyes so he wouldn't lie.

"I miss them…" Natsu said in a soft voice looking up at the stars like before. "I remember them like I met them yesterday but…" Natsu cut himself off "And the there is Maddy" he continued.

"What about her?" Erza asked walking side by side with him.

"I don't know if I can be her parent like they were… you know" Natsu replied,

"Now look here Natsu" Erza said stopping him halfway to the street "You are a great father, just like Igneel and that girl sees the world in your eyes, sure she misses her parents but she still calls you daddy, you remember that. You are the most lovable, naive, innocent, cute little boy who has grown into a good man and a great father" she ended getting his full attention. A few seconds pass by as she realize what she had said in the heat of the moment. Not like it wasn't true, just embarrassing.

AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL - AT THE SAME TIME

The guild was empty but for two people a blonde brute and a sweet demon. At the bar closing shop Mira turns to find Laxus deep in thought of his latest mission that will start tomorrow.

"You know I think Erza might be in love with Natsu" Mira blurted to catch the man in shock.

"Hmm well if she can definitely handle the pain in the butt" Laxus replied with a grin.

BACK AT NATSU"S

Natsu had just received the most beautiful compliment he was to get from Erza. He was caught off guard by the Scarlet Knight who had suddenly looked away. She turned around to walk ahead when suddenly Natsu catches her wrist in the air turns her around and pulls her into a deep kiss on the lips. Erza freaked with her eyes wide open, and saw that Natsu had shut his because he was too afraid for the response he would get. But she eased her shoulders down and hugged him harder as she loosened her lips and tongue. Which were sweetly bombarded with Natsu's…

A few minutes past by as they continue making out in the street. They stop for some fresh air as she looks at him with pink cheeks, and him with a scarlet face. But suddenly Natsu says…

"You're staying over tonight and we're gonna put a privacy spell over my room" he said with a sultry yet serious tone.

As if they were running lightning fast they found themselves in Natsu's bedroom. As Natsu prepared the bed Erza put the spell on their room so they don't wake Happy and Maddy. After they are done they turn around to find their thirst for each other increasing significantly neither one can hold back anything any more as Erza jumped on Natsu to attach his face to hers. As Natsu holds her he searches for the lamp lights button and smashes to turn the lights off.

 **Tadaaaaaa How do you like it my favorite readers. I have to say I am loving the reviews but I do hope some people would tone down they know who they are. I actually had to delete a review because it was just way too rude and I am sorry if you don't like this story but it's a fanfic so get over it guys. I chose Natza because you wanted me too. I have read the Manga and I know that Nalu is forever but I just want to find something different in my plot. Anyways thank you for reading I know that I said I was gonna have this up last week but I didn't SORRY! College stuff kept interrupting but I promise the updates will be very close together I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Also a little opinion what would you guys think if I snuck in a little Miraxus, Gale, Gruvia? If you want this exclusive to Natsu and Erza I can keep that too, but I'll do small hints of it anyways. I also wanted to give you guys a bit teaser, that in a couple chapters I am going to do a wedding so please keep reading for that fiasco, I am hoping to make it a FAIRY TAIL WEDDING! You'all know what I mean. I will have more flashbacks for you guys too. So please my friends let me know if you guys are liking this, REVIEW! Pwease! And I promise to write better - I feel I might have let this capter down a bit, maybe I should have written it better anyways let me know how you like it and I will have an update for you guys soon! See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

 **Just before I get started I just wanna put out a thanks for everybody who has been reading, actually I recently found out that I have readers around the world so I am super excited now! I will try to keep this as amazing as I can. Thank you for the reviews some people asked me a few questions which I have answered below. And after that is Chapter 7 enjoy!**

 **Question 1 - Can I make this a harem?**

 **Answer - I don't think that is a good idea because this story is more about Natsu starting a personal family that is different from fairy tail. But good news for people who do want a harem read, I have started on this FAIRY TAIL SYNDICATE FANFIC which will be up very soon, It will definitely be a HAREM, it will be up by the end of the month, I will let my readers know when it is up.**

 **Question 2- Does Jellal have to come back?**

 **Answer - I think Natsu and Erza's relationship is just beginning and what's a good relationship without a few bumps. Though I can say that there won't be major bumps.**

 **Question 3 - This one i more of a statement from** **DdraigTrueEmperor9** **\- "** **wonder if Erza will get pregnant."**

 **Answer - First of all let me say dude thank you for some good detailed reviews that you have been giving me. You are a great help to me, and Not just you a lot of my other reviewers have been great. So thank you for that, and I wanted to ease your curiosity a little bit but I don't want to spoil this completely so I am just gonna say I want this to have a happy ending…**

 **AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS AND READERS THANKS FOR READING AND GIVING ME YOUR INPUTS ENJOY!**

Chapter 7 -

Magnolia at 2 in the morning was so peaceful. A large breeze ran through the streets signaling the Nightcrawlers: WINTER IS COMING (Game of Thrones reference sorry couldn't help myself). The town was as silent as a graveyard but at the edge of town by a forest laid a large house. Where there was a room enchanted to keep the exotic sounds of two profoundly naughty couple inside. The redhead and the salmon-head panted harshly as they laid next to each other. Scarlet turned the lamp on reaching to the other side revealing the pinkette her bare back and ass. The boy smiled to himself as he admired the woman he had been ravaging all night. The woman turned around to find the boy with a big sultry smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley about ?" She asked calming down covering her breasts as she sat up properly. The boy turned man moved to her lips once again and started moving down her shoulders once again. "What you're not satisfied after 6 times?" she asked again in a very satisfied voice.

"6 times? But we've only done this 4 times right?" Natsu asked staring at her with a confused look. Erza stared at him as well thinking back to her night counting. Nope she was sure it had been 6 times then Natsu got a big grin on his face.

"What?" She asked a little worriedly.

"YOU CAME MORE THAN ME!" Natsu started laughing to himself and Erza went into a slight shock.

" _WHAT IN THE WORLD?! HOW DID HE SATISFY ME MORE THAN I DID TO HIM?"_ She thought to herself.

She looked down and said "I'm sorry for disappointing you- PLEASE PUNISH ME" she said in her knightly fashion.

Natsu put his curved finger underneath her chin and faced her towards him "OH trust me I am going to punish you" he said in a naughty tone which got their eyes to reconnect.

"What are you gonna do?" Erza asked in a low voice.

The dragon slayer licked his lips and grabbed her entire body and brought her on top of him. "Let's see how rough you like it" he said and brought his mouth to her ears and whispered "This is payback for all those beatings".

Suddenly Erza was feeling an amazing amount of pleasure, ready to start again she grabbed her favorite toy once again but this time it won't be so easy like the previous times. Natsu grabbed her hair from behind with his right hand and buried his face in her front. For some reason the pain was giving her an odd pleasure. Natsu moved his mouth up to bite her at the base of her neck.

"AHH' Erza screamed a little but Natsu didn't give concern. He ravaged her body again and again, Erza didn't give in so easily either. Rather then just taking the punishment she gave Natsu a few marks of his own on his back. Soon she was being thrusted up and down with magnificent force. There were moans and screams, pleasure and pain, heaven and hell. It was whole other world for the two new lovers. Erza was spanked and bitten, Natsu was scratched and slapped for the next forty minutes as they finished each other for the night. As they ended Erza had found herself being cuddled by Natsu.

NEXT MORNING -

Erza gained a bit of focus as she came to consciousness. Suddenly her body started to ache, and not just her womanhood as she had expected after her first time but her entire body. _Damn Natsu and his punishment, never knew he could be in control like that, looks like he is the jackpot._ Erza thought as she sat up straight checking her surroundings, her clothes were neatly put on the dresser, everything else other then the bed was in better condition then she had found it when she came in last night. Just as she started looking for Natsu, who wasn't in bed or in the bathroom, she found the door open and quickly covered herself with the blanket. It was Natsu he had brought breakfast eggs, and pancakes topped with whip cream and strawberries and syrup right next to it. Just the way she liked it, surprisingly in the past few months Natsu was getting better and better with cooking which was good because Erza didn't know anything about that.

"Relax Erza it's just me I got breakfast for you" Natsu said coming in and locking the door behind him.

Erza relaxed but still kept herself covered "How did you wake up before me?"

"Habit ever since Maddy started living with us, she is an early riser" natsu said setting down the breakfast next to the bed on the side table.

"Last night was-" Erza started but never finished as Natsu sat down opposite to her on the bed.

"Amazing" He continued "Let's do it again" he stated. To which she just blushed and gave him a big smile. "Oh and you might want to wash up, you stink!" Natsu added after giving her a little kiss.

"And who's fault is that!" Erza replied.

Natsu just gave out a small laugh as he headed to the dresser and grabbed a towel for Erza and laid it on the bed.

"Take a shower, and eat up we have a job today with the old team, Maddy and Happy will be ready in a few minutes" Natsu said.

Erza then found herself in a state of shock which Natsu noticed very astutely.

"Don't worry, I told them it got late and you stayed over, guest room wasn't clean so I let you stay in my room rather then have you on the couch" Natsu added which relieved Erza tremendously then realised another thing and stared at Natsu.

"Um Natsu this isn't just a one night sex thing is it?" Erza asked nervously.

"Heavens no Erza, I just asked you to do it again didn't I?" he replied "And maybe we can go on a date later too" Natsu added after a brief pause.

"I can't wait" she replied and then "What are we gonna tell everybody though?"

"Whatever you want to tell them" Natsu replied.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah I don't really care as long as you're mine" He said with his classic grin.

She heavily smiled with a blush and stepped out of her bed not covering herself at all. She caught Natsu in her arms and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'm yours" she said softly "And don't you dare even look at another girl!" Erza said demonically.

Natsu got really nervous "B-but Erza th-that's going a little too far don't you think?" she kept giving him a glare "Yes MA'AM" he shouted and left the room in a hurry. Erza just stood there and smiled at the scared dragon slayer.

Natsu rushed down the stairs to the kitchen to find his kids dropping the plates in the sink empty of their breakfast. The two kids stared at him as he composed himself "Women are crazy" he whispered. The two kids just didn't care and kept walking to the living room.

Three hours later….

Team Natsu, consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Erza, found themselves walking in a forest towards their prey. The exceeds had stayed behind with Mira and Lisanna back at the guild to take care of the kids. Asuka was left behind with them as Alzack and Bisca had found themselves in a job as well.

As the 5 walked towards their target located at the other side of the forest Erza found herself yawning a lot.

"Erza, you seem sleepy, are you okay?" Lucy asked her as she walked next to Erza behind the boys with Wendy.

"Just a little tired didn't get enough sleep last night, thanks for asking Lucy" Erza replied.

"No problem" Lucy said again.

A few paces ahead Gray and Natsu led the team as they kept walking, looking for their bandits who had retreated into the forest. Natsu gave out a big yawn and scratched his eyes.

"Looks like Maddy and Happy are really working you huh flame brains?" Gray asked.

"Nah I just didn't get enough sleep last night popsicle" he replied drowsily.

Unaware of the younger dragon slayer who was walking with them. The bluenette who had picked up on both of the conversation just realized something. Wendy with a dubious look on her face asked Erza.

"Hey Erza, how was Natsu's last night?"

"It was fun, how did you know I went over last night?" Erza asked, they still hadn't told the guild about their newborn relationship, Erza thought it would be best if they didn't tell anyone just yet.

"You smell a little like Natsu-" Wendy replied getting Natsu's attention as well as Erza's. They forgot she was dragon slayer too and if she noticed then Gajeel would notice too. "-'s place" Wendy ended with a brief pause.

Natsu and Erza who had the scariest look didn't know what to say. Till Erza finally got a hold of herself, "Oh well yeah I helped him cook and Maddy wanted to play with me as well so…"

"Man I still can't believe Natsu learned to cook, it's so weird seeing him all act maturely and being all fatherly" Lucy chimed in with a smile.

"Ya I can't believe it either, Ash for brains here can actually cook something without completely eating it" Gray teased the man.

"You're just jealous stripper" Natsu replied getting fight ready.

"Boys!" Erza said in a scary tone which prompted them to stop and keep walking before getting their asses kicked. "Actually Gray his cooking is pretty good, better then mine even, his pancakes are to die for!" Erza said again giving him the compliment.

"Eh it's not as good as Mira's though" Natsu said with a little blush which he was trying desperately to hide.

"Wait when did you have pancakes, they are more of a breakfast food aren't they" Wendy asked again trying to trip the couple. Natsu and Erza got another scare, they are going to have to talk to Wendy and Gajeel or they will be in deep trouble.

"Oh Maddy was intent on some pancakes and I couldn't say no" Natsu replied quickly, Erza phewed mentally thanking the dragon slayer for the save.

"Really Natsu, you need to make sure she healthy though!" Lucy added.

"Don't worry she loves her vegetables, she even makes me eat them" Natsu pouted.

"You should see him complain about them at the dinner table" Erza said to which everybody laughed "She scolds him as she was his mother" Erza replied.

"Yeah well you should see Erza trying to play house with her!" Natsu replied and the group laughed at the red haired imagining the view of the bold and mighty Erza.

"Yeah and when we are finished with dinner Maddy likes to lie down in the backyard you know with Happy and count the stairs, she says please twice and the great Erza is brought to her knees in defeat!" Natsu added and the group kept laughing at her. Erza opened her mouth for rebuttal but she had none.

"Just focus on the job!" Erza spouted at the group to get them to stop laughing.

"She has really become part of our family now" Gray said to the group.

"Yeah Maddy and Happy are my world now…" Natsu added in at the end.

AT THE GUILD -

Happy and Maddy sneezed in unison as they sat next to Levy and Gajeel who had just come back with Droy and Jet from a job.

"Aw looks like Natsu is probably missing you" Mira smiled at the group as she brought them their drinks.

"Yeah I miss daddy too" Maddy added.

"Yeah me too I miss going on jobs with him, but hanging with Maddy is so much fun too!" Happy debated with himself.

Mira and Levy just smiled at the blue furball. After that Levy returned to reading Maddy a story to which Gajeel had fell asleep and Jet and Droy had escaped from. Happy was hanging out with Charle keeping an eye on his sister.

"Maddy is growing up so quickly soon she will start school and I will be alone again" Happy said to Charle and Pantherlily.

"Don't worry Happy, you can still play with her after she gets back from school!" Lily replied.

"What am I supposed to do till then though?" Happy asked. To which Charle turned around and blushed as she thought _"You can hang out with me?"_

"That's it Natsu and I will go on jobs while she is at school and when she gets back I will hang out with Maddy!"

"Yeah!" Lily replied and Charle was disappointed by her stupid crush.

The day passed on at the guild and Maddy found herself asleep after eating dinner with Happy and Levy. It was Levy's turn babysitting today so she patted her head as she slept in her lap. Levy was smiling at the little one in her lap which Gajeel noticed and then asked.

"Hey shrimp you want one of those?" he asked nodding towards Maddy.

Evy blushed at question wondering "I don't want one" she replied "I want a million of them!" Levy added in to which Gajeel spit his drink like a fire hose which ended with a huge blush on his cheeks.

"Maybe I can help with that someday" he muttered under his breath looking away from her but Levy caught it with surprise and blushed away.

The day kept going after that and towards the end of it the team returned with their mission successful.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled and two little monsters made their way towards him. Who gave them little candies he had picked before coming home.

"How did the job go?" Mira asked the team who came to the counter.

"Surprisingly good, although Gray and Erza here almost destroyed the forest the job was done, Natsu however, I still can't believe this, didn't cause much damage at all!" Lucy said as she took her seat at the bar.

"Yeah he has grown a lot since young Madelaine arrived" Makarov added from the bar. "Or usually I am piled with Natsu's complaints, he really was devoted to his destruction!"

"Yeah I can use all the money I get!" Natsu confessed.

"That's good at least you're being extra careful now, which is saving guild a ton of money" Makarov smiled at the boy.

"Any chance I can use that money to save for her college!" Natsu asked sarcastically. "I had Max help me with the numbers because he went to business school to help work the shop and it turns out I am going to need over 100 million jewels!"

"Yowza!" Makarov replied "I'll see what I can do boy, maybe we can start a fund for our young ones and their schooling" Makarov added.

Then Max came in as he heard this "Yeah we could definately do this, we put out a competition on who can cause the least destruction at the jobs and the money we save will go towards that fund which will help the parents in Fairy Tail by a lot!" Max surprised the guild.

"Wow that could be very helpful!" Alzack yelled as he picked little Asuka on his shoulders.

"And it will help dial down the complaints too! It's perfect Max I am so glad I sent you to business school" Makarov teared up at his child.

"No problem Master I can get started on the fund tomorrow and have it be ready by next week!" Max replied.

"That's my boy! Grab a Beer it's on me!" Master said patting Max on the shoulder.

Natsu and Alzack were crying for what they had just heard.

"MAX YOU'RE OUR HERO!" the crying father said in unison, relieved they were gonna get help for their child's education.

"That's good and all but why don't you just have her become a wizard at the Guild Natsu?" Jet asked

"Well I want it to be up to her if she wants to learn magic, which knowing her parents she probably will but I want her to know that she has options" he replied,

"Yeah same with Asuka" Alzack replied.

"Salamander I need to ask you something!" Gajeel said with a devilish look on his eyes.

"Wait I need to talk to you first Gajeel!" Erza said in a scary tone "It's about training come with me!" the guild stared at the two as they walked to the back of the Guild.

"And Wendy I need to talk to you about babysitting come with me!" Natsu yelled and grabbed the bluenette and ran towards Erza and Gajeel to which the guild noticed again.

Back of the guild -

Natsu had brought Wendy to Erza and Gajeel. Both kidnapees looked scared out of their minds as they saw Erza giving them the evil look. Natsu who stood behind her could feel the intensity too.

"Before you two say anything let me remind you I don't have to kill you to silence you!"

"U-um we were just wondering why you smelled so much like Natsu and why did he smell so much like you that's all" Gajeel said in a whimpered tone.

"Please don't kill us" Wendy did as well.

"It's because I like Erza and she likes me...I hope?" Natsu said from behind which made Erza blush and turn to him as she replied the boy with a kiss and the two understood what they meant.

"You are not to tell anyone anything you got it!" Erza said again with her demon look as she was being held by Natsu.

"Yes ma'am!" the other two dragon slayer replied scared out of their minds.

A few seconds later they started walking back in as Gajeel aske Natsu.

"So how was it?"

"It was amaaaazing dude you should really try it with levy!" he replied to which the three blushed their faces as if their faces were covered in blood. Erza blushed for the embarrassment, Wendy blushed because of her imagination, and Gajeel blushed about the last part. But the dense idiot just kept walking to the guild with no shame.

As they left the guilds towards their homes. Erza caught Natsu for another moment as his kids were getting ready to leave and the guild about to shut down for the day.

"So since that's taken care off, how about that date?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Uhhh sure we can go this weekend Maddy and Happy are having a sleepover at Asuka's" he replied nervously.

"Perfect, it gives me just the right time to pick out a dress!" Erza said and gave him a peck on the lips and rushed home before anybody could grab a glance at the secret couple. Erza was so excited as she made her way home but Natsu…

Later that night or should I say the 2 in the morning on the next day. Lucy was being shaken harshly by a stranger in her bedroom. Lucy jumped up scared and slapped the intruder who ended up in the chimney. Lucy then grabbed one of her keys and aimed at the dark body as she turned the lights on.

Her eyes grew wide by the sudden intrusion of her best friend who hadn't really come over since Maddy arrived. "NATSU! What are you doing here at 2 in the morning!"

"Sorry Lucy but I need help, I don't know what I got myself into" he replied cleaning himself up.

"Phew.." Lucy relaxed "Couldn't this wait till noon?" She asked.

"Nope I couldn't sleep wink because of it" he replied.

"Fine!" she said pulling him up and bringing him to her bed as they sat down. Natsu noticed that she had gotten new pajamas, those weren't the ones she use to wear when he use to come over.

"So before I say anything I need you to promise you won't tell anyone like not even Happy when he has puppy dog eyes for the fish!" he said.

"I promise…" Lucy said getting a bit serious but then wondering " _wait a minute if Happy's a cat then why would he have puppy dog eyes?"_

"Pinky promise!" He replied.

"Pinky promise" she said "Man sometimes I wonder who's a child you or Maddy!"

"Okay um uhhh ummm I don't know how to say this…"

"Just start from the beginning" she said with a supportive smile.

"Okay ummm I HAD SEX WITH ERZA LAST NIGHT!"

The blonde eyes went wide and her hands started to tremble as "WHAAAAAAT!"

 **There you go guys. I kind of like this chapter I found myself laughing a little bit as I wrote this but still. Thank you for reading, I will try to have the next chapter up things will get really interesting in the next one, it will be date night! A little spoiler for you guys there. But still let me know how you guys feel about this. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions don't forget otherwise see ye soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright Guys I am back, sorry for the wait, I have been writing so much lately, I finished the first chapter of Fairy Tail: The Syndicate, I am writing another one which should be up next month, it's a Nalu I haven't really named it. Also I started up with the idea of Natsu leaving the guild, for some reason I really want to write one that would just well a really sad one, trust me nobody dies its just filled with a lot scary moments and many badass moments/or make it a training trip for Natsu earlier on making him crazy powerful. But I am leaning towards the sad toned - idk gimme some input about that one but before that ENJOY!**

Chapter 8 -

A light emerged from the darkness. A warm feeling rose around her and she vividly opened her eyes. "Lucy, hello are you ok?" a familiar voice kept asking. The blonde had no idea what was going on.

"Ugh where am I? What happened?"

"You're on the floor...You passed out when I said I had sex with Erza…"

"AHHH!" She screamed again gaining back her consciousness. She moved back to the wall, with a very nervous look on her face. _Nooo what's going on?! What's happening? I am still dreaming right? This can't be happening...but Natsu…"_

She kept staring at him, betrayed almost, but his clueless face didn't give her any comfort. She got up and went to the kitchen to grab water and he followed her.

"Lucy are you okay?" he asked in a more serious manner then before placing his hand on her right shoulder.

She turned around, with tears flowing through her eyes "No…" she whispered.

And suddenly as if he had figured it out, as if he had figured everything in the world out. He realised, he hurt her, he always had some feeling for her but when Erza… He had felt a feeling that he had never felt before and suddenly he hugged her tightly. Towards his warmth he aimed wet face and said…

"I'm sorry...Lucy, I never knew… But never wanted to hurt my best friend, no my closest friend… But when I am with Erza… Life just seems so much more easier… In another lifetime maybe… I am so sorry"

She sobbed and sobbed, he picked her up and brought her to bed, and comforted her. A warm embrace of a friend… For no longer was he going to be anything more then that. _"If Lucy's reaction had been like this then what would be of Lisanna's, the guild's hell what will Jellal think. Maybe the best thing in the world is… No… I bet if Igneel was here he would tell me to follow my heart, after all this is about my family, my immediate family, my Maddy and my Happy, and Erza. She is the best mother for them… I'll call Lisanna and have her check on the kids tomorrow morning, it's best if I help Lucy get over it. Then I will talk to Erza about everything"._

In the meantime - The Strauss residence.

"Yes Natsu, I'll check on them, promise I won't tell anybody!" Lisanna ended her card call from Natsu, which he had given her for emergency babysitting.

As Lisanna headed back into her room a loud knock on her door scared the living crap out of her. She went up to it and opened the door to find the scarlet knight.

"Hey Erza, come on in… What brings you by so late?" Lisanna asked her dear friend as Erza walked into the living room. She had her night pajamas on which was very weird, she would usually be out in her armor, especially at this time of night.

"I'm here for Mira, I need her help with something very important?" she said in a nervous tone.

"Sure" she yawned and walked to Mira's door and knocked "Mira wake up Erza's here to see you" Mira opened the door half asleep in her night gown. She put a hand on Lisanna's head as to tell her to be quieter, and then Lisanna went to her room as Mira went to the living room. In the living room she found Erza rolled up in a ball on the couch shaking in nervousness. Mira found her composure and went to find her friends.

"Erza what's wrong?" she whispered wrapping her hands around her back.

"I...messed up… I did this way too early… I don't what I'm gonna do, I'm so nervous what if…"

"Erza Scarlet talk properly" she ordered her as she was surprised her friend would never lose her composure like this.

"I have a date with Natsu this weekend…" she whispered, Mira formed a smile on her face as she heard this.

"Really? But how? I mean this is amazing!" she said

"Quietly, Lisanna would freak out!" she replied,

"How did this happen?" Mira asked

"Well it started that first night I went over to Natsu's to help him cook, everything was just so perfect it almost felt like the perfect family, before the end of the night after I put Maddy and Happy to bed, I saw Natsu coming out of the shower, when I was going to tell him good night," Mira had a sudden blush on her face and so did Erza as she thought back to the moment "then he walked me all the way back home and the mood was so perfect, we were talking and when we reached fairy hills, he hugged me and we had this… this moment where we felt each other's bodies in that tight embrace I almost gave him my virginity that night…"

"Why didn't you?" Mira slapped her arm.

"I...I did the next night" Mira blushed harder and giggled as hugged her scarlet friend and released her to continue the story "It was just as the night before we had dinner, watched the stars in the night sky, he even told us about his friends Sarune and Elaine, Maddy's parents. Then after we put the kids to bed, he was walking me back to my place, when he was doubting himself about being a father and I don't know what came over me and I put the record straight. Then suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed my hand kissed me like there was no tomorrow. The moment we let go of each other, I just stood there with no reaction and he just said You're staying over tonight and we're putting a privacy spell…"

Mira took in a deep breath putting a hand over her mouth "Natsu Dragneel!" she said

"I know…" Erza replied competing with her surprise "And you won't believe it he is AMAZING in bed..."

"Really?" Mira who was sitting with her legs crossed tuned in even more.

Erza whispered to her "Mira, I came more then him, and it hot! And… and heavy!"

"Anyways, after we came from the job today, or should I say yesterday, I asked him for that date he promised and he agreed"

"That's great Erza, this is really good for you and for Natsu… I mean he always wanted a family of his and now he'll have it"

"I know, but I am soooo nervous I don't know what to do, I told him I'd be getting ready for it but I don't know how it's gonna be I mean it's my first date for god sakes!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine Erza, I'll help you with the dress and everything all the way"

"Thanks Mira, but there is one thing before that I need you to do…" Erza got the devil's sparkle in her eyes again.

"What?"

"KEEP. YOUR. MOUTH. SHUT. ABOUT. THIS." she ordered, Mira with no words just nodded along with her.

The Next Morning - At Lucy's apartment

Lucy awoke from her deep slumber after what had happened last night. She was still heartbroken, but for some odd reason she smelt something really good in the air and woke up. It was Natsu he was making his famous pancakes, I guess now she knew how Erza knew of them he brought them over to her on a tray with coffee, milk, and syrup for them.

"Hey sleepy head" he called out with his goofy grin. But she just looked down in despair as if nothing else mattered. "Now now, I know I dropped a huge bomb on you last night but if you keep crying then I will tickle you to death, don't forget I know how to tickle someone" he said teasing her.

"I'm sorry Natsu it's just…"

"I know… And Lucy you will always be my go to girl, you will always be special in my heart so what I love Erza, you'll meet your prince charming someday too… and you know that day I will scare him to little bits, I'll tell him that is he ever harmed my Lucy I will tear him apart piece by piece" he ended with a smile on his, which suddenly made Lucy giggle.

"Haha since when did you become so considerate…" she said.

"Come on now, eat your breakfast, and count yourself lucky, only a handful of women in this world have had my delicious pancakes!" 

"Mhmm" she said taking a bit with a pouty face "this is really good Natsu!"

Natsu just stared at her in envy. He took edge of his long sleeve and wiped her tears at the edge of her eyes away. After Lucy had finished her breakfast, she got up as Natsu went back into the kitchen to wash her dishes. Lucy closed the door behind her and laid back on it closing her eyes and facing the ceiling. She started sobbing again as quietly as she could but Natsu's hearing caught it over the noise of the faucet. He just continued scrubbing and let her take it all out.

"So what are you doing here Natsu?" she said after a couple hours of them refreshing. Natsu had just sat down with some coffee in his hands for the both of them. He handed one to her as they both sat with their legs folded on the bed under the covers.

"Erza and I have a date this weekend, and since I have never been on one I thought you could help me?"

"How I've never dated anyone I thought you would…" she said looking down again in her cup.

"I know but what would you want a date to be like?"

Suddenly she looked up toughening up and looking at him. Realising she has to be strong for her friend, she has to let him go. "Okay! I'll help! And I promise I won't sulk anymore! I'll help you with everything!"

Natsu gave her his smile once again and whispered to her "Thanks Luce"

A week passed by in an instant, and the night had come Natsu and Erza's date had come once again. Before leaving the guild that day, Natsu had Lucy give Erza a note to meet him at his house for their date. She was a little pissed that he wasn't going to pick her up but was glad too she could go straight from Mira's place. So there she was at Natsu's front door, in a long black dress that made her hair look even more beautiful. She knocked on Natsu's door with her hair held high in the air, made up as certain locks laid down to her face and lower neck. Natsu opened the door to be in a complete black outfit. A dress shirt tucked into dark black pants with his scarf around his neck. He led her in, opposite of what Erza was thinking her date was actually in Natsu's backyard. Where he had laid a table, with a tablecloth on it decorated with plates and utensils with a rose and two unlit candles in the middle. He pushed her chair in as she sat down, and flicked the candles on so they could see each other better. Or mostly see their hardcore blushes for each other. Their night was magical, Natsu had made his best dish for the night, something he had been practising for the last couple nights.

"The food's really good…" she said in a shy tone.

"Thanks… and you look really nice, I didn't know the mighty Erza can be so shy and act almost lady like"

She stared up at him with a pouty face and muttered "I'm a lady"

"Well now I know… by the way Erza I didn't want you to find out another way so I should tell you…"

Natsu told Erza everything about Lucy, how she felt about him, and how hard it was for her to let him go. Erza knew that she had feelings for him she didn't want to hurt him, but there was no other choice. She loved Natsu, then he told her how she had helped him set all of this up. Knowing how hard it must have been for her she decided that she would thank Lucy for letting her keep her Natsu. At the end of the night Natsu surprised her with her favorite strawberry cake, and then she surprised him by telling her about how Mira helped her. Natsu was worried if Mira told anybody but they just guessed it was going to come out soon anyway. And it did right next week actually, Mira had blurted and Lucy and Lisanna had both had a broken heart.

Natsu and Erza shared the entire weekend together. They spent most of their time in bed, which broke and had to be replaced the following morning. By the look of things when Maddy and Happy returned from Asuka's they had finally realised they were getting a mommy. Both children were happy and were so glad of their new family. A month passed by and things kept going on, Lucy had finally gotten her first date with this author she had met in the bookstore. Magnolia's favorite couple had shined throughout the sorcerer weekly magazine. Things were progressing quite smoothly, until one day…

At the guild…

"Wooow that is so cool old man can you teach me that?" Young Madelaine said staring at Makarov who was showing her his magic skills over the light magic. A few moments ago Madelaine had started asking people about their magic and although she loved her parents destructiveness she loved the light magic that was being portrayed by the guild master.

"Sure if you want me tooo, I learned this magic through rough training and with the help of my father who learned this from the guild's First Master!"

Natsu and Erza stared over at the little girl in awe. She had finally found her magic, she was just like a fairy.

"That is so amazing isn't it daddy?" she said looking over at him.

"It sure is you know you're more like Sarune and Elaine then I had thought you would be!"

"Really?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yeah they both used Light Magic as well, it was the main Magic taught at the Tower of Guardians, one day I know it you will surpass them and keep their tradition going!" Natsu ended his motivational speech to her.

Erza who was listening in on this had given a wry smile with Mira from the bar. She was so happy at this moment, everything was perfect but suddenly she got dizzy. She didn't know what was going on, what was happening with her. Suddenly Natsu turned his eyes toward her and he just stared with wide eyes. Again his face shook and he had no idea what was going on, he ran towards and grabbed her before she fell of the chair. Everybody in the guild was scared what was happening to Erza?

Not a moment had passed when Natsu had retrieved Porlyusica and Wendy. Gathered in the infirmary with Natsu and Makarov they checked her with their healing power when suddenly Porlyusica said something to the three that are conscious. Natsu just stood their with his eyes wide and his mouth open, he fell to his knees next to Erza, holding her hand and rubbing her hair.

The other three left the room and came downstairs, Makarov back at his bar with a beer in his hand courtesy of Mira.

"Well? What's going on with Erza?" Macao asked as the entire guild stared at the master. Nobody had gazed their eyes anywhere, Laxus, the thunder legion, team shadowgear, Gajeel, Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Max, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman. Every member was concerned till the Master spoke.

"My children, relieve yourself from these sad faces and smile upon your friends for we have to welcome yet another member to our family! ERZA IS PREGNANT!" Everybody just stared with their jaws dropped before they started cheering and complementing Natsu in becoming a man. The guild roared like never before while in the infirmary.

Erza came into being as she tightened her hand with Natsu. Confused she looked at him and asked what had happened, when Natsu started crying.

"What's going on Natsu?" She begged when he finally took his other hand from her head and brought it down to her stomach and laid it flat and circled it to notify her. Her eyes wide as an owl's scared no terrified of what was to come she shrieked. But Natsu caught her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Thank you Erza, Thank you for giving me a family…." he sobbed in her hair.

She just smiled back and let out a gust of wind. He let her go and helped her sit up. Suddenly he was down on his knee again, just one this time. Erza with her eyes wide again and terrified for what was to come,

"Erza…" he sobbed "Marry me?" he asked.

She teared up at him, and started wiping her tears but she couldn't stop. She was just so happy, and she agreed. And then there was a huge noise in the door as they turned around to see. A bluenette who had come to check up on them smiled like an upside down rainbow.

Wendy ran outside and yelled at the top of the lungs "GUYS NATSU JUST PROPOSED TO ERZA….AND SHE SAID YES!"

 **So there you go guys, I know you guys are gonna complain about how I rushed this so much in the chapter. All of this stuff could make two chapters if I really wanted but I could hold back no longer. You guys can say whatever you want about this chapter but this is it. This has happened Natsu and Erza, boom, married, pregnant family. Later this week I will have the wedding Chapter up! I will end this fic with the tenth chapter a fast forward 10 years into the future. So wait up for that, please guys review, put out suggestions, let me know how do you like it. For this chapter I am ready to hear the worst of it. And also please check out my other fic that I have recently uploaded FAIRY TAIL: THE SYNDICATE. I'd really appreciate the input I trying to make it a harem so check it out let me know and See Ya!**


End file.
